Bite Me
by Jeakat
Summary: Leah accidently sets her Alpha a challenge he can't refuse. Now chapters, and I've bumped the rating up to M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't, and if I did I certainly wouldn't be sharing this for free!**

Hanging out at leech central was not her idea of a good time. In fact, if anyone had bothered to ask her opinion in the first place, she would have said that it was her own personal hell.

"Oh come on Leah. That's being a little over dramatic don't you think? Surely if this _was_ you personal hell then Sam and Emily would be here too?"

_Touché, Ed-weird, touché. _

"That's what I thought" he smirked at her before re-joining a 'friendly' game of tag with Emmet and Jasper. She don't know how they didn't get bored of playing with him, he knew all their moves.

She stretched and propped herself up, digging her palms into the grass. At least they were outside, where the vamp stench wasn't so over-powering. She scowled as she looked over at Jacob and Bella playing with Nessie. This was all Jacob's fault. He kept insisting that she needed to get out of the house. She was perfectly fine with my Jerry Springer re-runs thank you very much, but no, her mighty alpha had other ideas.

Leah had no friends. She used to before she was sucked into the supernatural world. She used to have Emily, but now their relationship was strained at best. They both knew they could never go back to how they were, even if Emily _could_ be pried from Sam's side every once in a while. She had Rachel and Rebecca, before they had both fled La Push. Rachel had come back but Leah had to keep her distance, no one wanted the secret out. She was so pleased when someone imprinted on her. Not only would she know what Leah was but she'd also stay in La Push, she thought she had her friend back. But then she found out the imprinter in question was Paul. As much as she loves Rachel, she can't stand Paul, so she can't spend too long with her. As for her human friends, the few who had stood by her after she lost it when left her to shack up with her cousin, well she had to sever all ties with them when she first phased, to protect them and the secret. Now they all think she's the slut of La Push. Leah couldn't even bring herself to blame them; she knew damn well what conclusions she'd make of a girl emerging from the woods with half dressed guys if she didn't know any better.

Knowing all of this, her not-so-wise alpha had taken it upon himself to include her in everything he did. Unfortunately, thanks to his imprint, that meant a great deal of her time was now spent at Casa de Leech. She could have chosen not to join him, he hadn't given her a command, he had never given her, or anyone else for that matter, an alpha command before. But truth be told, and she knew this from personal experience, she couldn't deal with his constant whinging. So he had all but dragged her out of her house this morning as she noticed, with amusement, that they wore matching outfits. He wore denim cut offs, while she wore denim shorts, that could almost be considered hot pants and while he wore a t-shirt, she wore a tank top in almost the exact same shade of navy blue.

She leant her head back and closed her eyes. Trying not to focus on the sounds of laughter or the burning sweet smell of the vampires that occasionally wafted over when the breeze shifted. She allowed her mind to wander. To ponder up and coming events in her life, which were few and far between. However, Emily and Sam's wedding was fast approaching and it had been playing heavily on her mind for weeks now. Leah suspected that this was part of the reason why Jacob had amped up his efforts to get her out of the house recently. Surely he realised that distracting her wasn't going to work?

It's not that she's still desperately pining over Sam. She admits that maybe a small part of, only fractionally, is still just a tiny bit in love with him, but she's not sure that will ever go away. After all, how many people don't think about their first love every once in a while? Being in Jacob's pack has certainly helped her mind-set. No longer does she have to share her mind with Sam, having to see all the intimate details of her ex's relationship with the person she once considered her sister, or put up with Sam's guilt and pity when those thoughts slipped through. Nor did she have to live under his ever-watchful, protective glare. She didn't need protecting, something that Sam had failed to realise. Jacob didn't protect her, they were a team, he always had her back but he didn't hold her back when he knew she was capable of doing something. That was the real reason she had gone after that newborn alone, to prove to Sam that she was just as good as the rest of the pack and didn't need to be sheltered simply because she was a girl. Of course that spectacularly backfired.

Her Beta status had also helped, giving Leah something to be proud of. She was good at her job and she knew it. The pack dynamic wasn't always smooth, Beta and Alpha had frequent arguments, but then she suspected that was why he had chosen her in the first place. They were the only two able to call the other one out when they talked shit without it getting personal. Jacob also knew that she would defend him in front of both packs even if she thought he was wrong, she was nothing if not loyal.

No, still being in love with Sam was not the reason she was dreading the up coming nuptials. Nor was it the shocking red bridesmaid dress that she was being forced to wear, although she had had more than one nightmare about in the past two weeks, mainly involving all her pack brothers teasing her relentlessly until she phased in front of the whole congregation, which she was positive would not go down well. No, she simply couldn't bare the thought of everyone's pity glances on the day. Almost everyone in attendance knew that once upon a time Leah had been planning _her_ wedding to the groom, and if there's one thing Leah hates more than anything, it's people pitying her.

Jacob knew this, in fact it way freaky how well she and her alpha knew each other inside out, even with their mind-reading. Nobody knew Leah like Jacob did, the only other person who had matched it had been her father. Even when she was with Sam he didn't know her that well, although they hadn't been capable of seeing into the other one's head at the time. But Jacob Black knew exactly why she was nervous and had promised to help and support her throughout the day. Usually she would never accept anyone's help, but the earnest look on his face as he promised her had destroyed her resolve and she had simply smiled and offered her thanks in return. She knew that he wasn't doing it out of sympathy, or pity, but sheer understanding. She didn't like Bella, she never had, she probably never would but in a purely selfish way she was also just the least bit grateful towards her. Her treatment of Jacob before she had married Ed-weird was, at best, appalling, but in doing so Jacob became the only person to truly understand Leah.

Her head still tilted towards the sky, a smile graced her lips as she thought about Jacob's promise to her. Her relaxed state of mind was suddenly interrupted by the man in question.

"Come on Leah. Don't just sit there all afternoon, join in." He called.

She didn't even bother to open her eyes to see what new game the three of them were playing as she responded "No."

He muttered something that sounded like 'I don't know why I bother'. She didn't fully understand why herself. It wasn't a sunny day, it very rarely was, but it wasn't dark enough for her not to notice behind her eyelids when shadow loomed above her. Opening her eyes, she saw none other than Jacob Black towering above her, arms firmly crossed over chest, a frown gracing his beautiful eyes.

In her peripheral vision she noticed Edward stop wrestling with Emmett just long enough to cast her a surprised look followed by a smirk as he obviously caught her observation before re-focusing his attention and pinning Emmett to the ground. So what? His eyes were nice, attractive even; something she had only noticed a few months ago during a pack meeting. Thankfully they weren't phased at the time, and Leah wondered how she had never noticed that about him before. In fact, during the weeks that followed there were many new things she discovered about her alpha. How he a ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous, how the dimple in his left cheek was slightly deeper than his right, how the muscles in his moved in a very pleasing way when he stretched, tempting her to just reach out and lightly graze her fingers along them. But she had stopped her observations with that last one, it would not be wise for her to fall for Jacob, he was, after all, an imprinted wolf.

Yeah sure, she could appreciate from afar. The wolf gene has its benefits and she'd have to be positively insane if she didn't notice the wolves' bodies, her brother aside. But Jacob's body held more allure for her than anyone else ever possibly could and there was most definitely a 'look but don't touch' policy in effect. Not that anyone had ever said that out loud, no one apart from Leah, and possibly Edward, knew that it needed to be. Jacob was strictly off limits. He had never, and would never, see her in that light, regardless of imprinting. Besides, despite her questionable parentage, she like Nessie and could never do that her.

"Go away Jake." She said lazily.

"Well I didn't bring you here just so you could ignore everyone."

"Why not? That's what I usually do." She said, crossing her arms over her chest to imitate him.

He groaned. "Urg… why do you always have to be so damn difficult."

"Oh so I'm being difficult just because I'm not doing what _you_ want?"

"You know that's not what I meant. I just think you should join in from time to time."

"And I think you should butt out from time to time." She shot back.

"See this is what I mean about you being difficult!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air, clearly exasperated that his Beta had a reply to everything.

"Urg… bite me Jake."

Jacob's frown quickly turned into a wide grin and before she could even begin to wonder what that was all about he launched himself at her, easily tackling her to the ground. She knew he wasn't using his full strength; otherwise she'd never have been able to push him off of her before leaping up on the balls of her feet with the swift and gracefulness that being a wolf had bestowed upon her.

"What the fuck Jacob?" she yelled as she brushed the dirt from her denim shorts.

"Well you did tell me to bite you." He laughed as he lunged towards her once more. Expecting the attack this time, she quickly side-stepped away from him. He had the strength, but she most definitely had the speed, an advantage that had secured many wins for her during frequent pack play fights. She had beat Quil so many times it wasn't funny. Embry's record wasn't much better and Seth simply refused to rough house with his sister, knowing that she had no qualms about using full force whereas he did. Her record with Jacob, however, was pretty evenly matched, even though they were the pair that fought each other the most.

She expected him to pounce again but was surprised when his massive hand ensnared her thin wrist. Puzzled, she tried to pull it out of his grasp but he was definitely using most of his strength now. He pulled her arm slowly towards him, effectively dragging her body closer to his as he bared his teeth.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare bite me Jacob Black!" She laughed despite not knowing whether to be amused or pissed off.

"Too late for that now isn't it Clearwater?" He mused as he drew her wrist ever closer.

By this point Leah had noticed that the four vampires and one half-vampire in the garden had all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the pair of wolves with varying degrees of amusement on their faces.

"Do you think they've watched the Discovery Channel lately?" Jasper asked, nudging Edwards ribs with his elbow. His question earned a chuckle from Emmett and Edward just as Leah managed, with some fancy footwork, to twist her arm out of Jacob's strong grasp.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked as she approached her husband's side.

Neither of the two wolves were listening, Jacob too pre-occupied with trying to regain his hold on his Beta, while Leah took a defensive stance as they circled each other.

"Wolf behaviour. Natural, wild wolves at least." Edward started to answer, returning his wife's loving embrace. "You see, the Alpha male will bite the female he has chosen to be his mate."

"Oh." She gasped, "So they're wolf flirting?"

"Pretty much, although I don't think either of them realise it." He replied.

"Get away from me!" Leah half shrieked, half laughed as she turned and sprinted towards the forest, easily leaping over the river that meandered through the Cullen property. She wouldn't usually run away from a good fight but she knew that she had to use her speed in order to win.

She heard Jacob darting through the trees behind her and she pondered phasing but quickly realised that stripping would slow her down and she really should preserve what little clothing she had left.

"I'm going to catch you Leah." He taunted, increasing his pace.

"Yeah good luck with that, we both know damn well that I'm the fastest." She called back. Unfortunately in her haste to get away from him she had run directly north to a part of the forest that, despite her weeks running around Leech Manor while Bella was pregnant, she didn't know that well. Knowing that Jacob had the upper hand here, spending most of his time in this part of the forest, Leah started to make a wide turn towards the west just on the outskirts of a small clearing.

She had either timed her change of direction rather poorly or Jacob could now read her mind even when human because no sooner had she turned, her Alpha barrelled into her with full force, grabbing her waist and sending them both tumbling into the clearing. They rolled, still grappling each other, neither wanting to allow the other the upper hand as their combined laughter filled the air. Jacob had moved his hands from her tiny waist in an effort to try and pin Leah's arms while she used her legs and hips to try and create some space between their bodies so that she could escape once again.

When they came to a stop Leah cursed as she realised Jacob had her pinned underneath him. His right arm was fully extended, palm flat on the ground to avoid crushing her with his weight. His left hand easily grasped both her wrists above her head and his left leg was holding down her right one with his knee pressing firmly into her thigh while his right leg nestled comfortably between hers. Well, comfortable for her anyway.

She wriggled desperately under him. "Let me go."

"No." He replied petulantly, smiling down at her.

"Let me go, now!" she cried.

"Hmmm…no. I still have to bite you."

Now feeling uncomfortable with both their compromising position- not that Jacob had seemed to notice that- and the direction of their conversation, Leah struggled harder and replied, "No you really don't Jacob. Don't you dare bite me."

She could tell from Jacob's expression that he realised he was making her uncomfortable but it only seemed to entertain him even more.

"Now, the only question left is where do I bite?" he mused, laughing.

"Don't." She pulled her arms, knowing that it would be useless, not least because he was so much stronger than her but also because she was laughing with him, and it weakened her ability to escape. She shook her head at him, unable to form words and that's when she noticed his weakness. Looking to her left she noticed Jacob's arm, to arm propping him up. She could knock him off balance if she…could just…reach… a bit…further…

"Owww!" She cried, partly in pain, partly in surprise, and just a small, tiny bit of lust as he bit down on her now exposed neck, although she would never admit, even to herself, to the lust part.

She could tell that he wasn't using his full force, however it wasn't exactly a light bite either and she was pretty sure he had at least broken the skin. He groaned, sending vibrations across her whole body, and she idly wondered if he'd spent too long with bloodsuckers and was turning into one.

Her breathing hitched as he stopped biting but didn't pull away, his hot breath now on her pulse point and those lips, lips she had dreamed about kissing even when she tried to suppress her desires, were poised just millimetres from her exposed flesh. If it hadn't been for her werewolf senses she would not have been able to hear the way his heartbeat quickened as he moved his head towards her ear, his nose grazing along her neck.

He stopped moving when his lips reached her ear and his heartbeat quickened once again, taking hers with it so they almost matched beat for beat.

"I want to kiss you Leah," he whispered roughly, almost nervously, causing her to shudder. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long."

Her breathing stopped altogether and Jacob pulled back swiftly to make sure she was ok.

She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw something she couldn't quite place. How could she when no one had ever looked at her that way before? He leant down; closing his eyes as his lips lightly brushed hers.

Leah brought her head up in order to press her lips closer to his as all thoughts left her mind and all she sense around her was Jacob. He needed no further encouragement as he deepened the kiss with a groan that her body tingling. He let go of her wrists and cupped the back of her head, tangling his finger roughly in her hair. She immediately used her new found freedom knock his arm out and he collapsed on top of her, never breaking their passionate kiss. She opened her mouth, giving silent permission for his tongue to explore.

His groans and her whimpers could probably be heard for miles, but they were past caring, too wrapped up in each other and what they had both tried to deny for so long to even consider who could out there.

She didn't know what this would turn into, but she didn't want to stop. She couldn't even find it in herself to even contemplate ending this right now, preferably before she got hurt. For once she put aside all her problems and her heartbreak and let herself simply feel. Feel as Jacob's lips moved against hers and she lost all coherent thought.

* * *

A couple of miles away, Edward continues his afternoon with his family, trying desperately to ignore the overly loud thoughts coming from Jacob and Leah. He wished they'd gone further out. For the most part he is amused by the pair's antics, he couldn't begrudge Jacob for having some fun while his daughter was growing up, after all, anything that meant that Jacob wouldn't be about to burst when she came of age had to be a good thing, and if he was being completely honest, he had seen this coming months ago. Although one particular thought had been nagging at him, once a mate is chosen wolves mate for life.

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed. This is my first attempt at not writing in the first person and I found it so much easier but I'm curious to know what you all think. As always, constructive feedback is welcome, or any feedback to be honest!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so, so much for all of your reviews for the previous chapter. I was going to leave this as a one-shot but a lot of people asked me to continue, so here we go!

Be gentle on me, this is my first lemon (hence the 'fade to black' in the last chapter!) so honestly any feedback on whether it was good/ bad/ ugly would mean so much! I can't improve unless I know what I'm doing wrong.

* * *

"Jacob," she breathed, "You know we can't do this anymore."

He sighed, but didn't move away, his chest still pressed firmly against her back.

"I know," he said huskily, leaning down to breathe the words in her ear as his hands rested on her tiny waist, "but you can't deny you want it too."

Leah sighed, turning in his arms so that they were face to face before gently, but firmly pushing against his bare chest making him take a step back and drop his hands.

"You have an imprint." She said with finality.

He looked down, running his hand down his face, "I know but this…" he motioned between their bodies, "…it was so good, Leah. So good. Can't you see that?"

She turned her back towards him again and looked down over the cliff edge at the waves crashing against the rocks below, "I'm not just going to be a convenience for you. I'm not just going to let you fuck me while your imprint grows up."

"Is that what you think I'm trying to do?" he demanded. She didn't need to look at him to know that he was shaking; the anger was evident in his tone.

Leah kept her voice calm and even, "It doesn't matter what you're trying to do Jake, it's always going to be the same. I know you don't see it now but one day Nessie is going to grow up. You_ are_ going to be with her. If we started something, even if it was just fucking, eventually you would leave to be with her."

"It doesn't have to be that way," he said, his tone much softer than before.

"But it _is_ that way," Leah said as she turned around again to look him in the eye, "I'm not in love with you Jacob but that doesn't mean that I can take that kind of rejection again." She knew from his expression that he could see just how hurt she was, but she didn't have the strength to hide it at that moment.

Jacob took a step back. He sighed, "Fine. I don't want to hurt you."

Leah watched as Jacob turned his back and strode into the forest, his head hung low in resignation. She sat down facing the water, letting the strong sea-breeze that pummelled the cliff face wash over her. Drawing her knees to her chest she thought about how she had managed to get to this stage.

That day in the forest had taken them both by surprise. It had been a simple day at the Cullens house and they'd got into one of their usual play fights. Well, it had felt ordinary when they'd started it. She doesn't even recall fully how it happened, just that one minute they were innocently playing the next their lips were crashing against each others and their hands were everywhere. And god, it had felt so good.

It had been so long since she'd been touched like that. Actually, she'd never been touched like that. Leah had only been with Sam before and although they had loved each other at the time, it hadn't been anything like the raw passion she'd experienced from Jacob. Her self esteem couldn't have been any lower after Sam had left her, and it hadn't exactly been through the roof before. She'd never believed that she was pretty, but Jacob had made her feel sexy and desired. He'd even admitted to wanting to kiss her before that day.

Leah wasn't fooling herself. She'd be an idiot, not to mention a total liar if she said she wasn't attracted to Jacob, but never in a million years did she ever even think about acting on it. But then suddenly she had and she'd had possibly the greatest sex of her life two weeks ago. Who knew that a virgin could be that good?

Leah came to her senses once they'd finished, Jacob lay panting on top of her. She'd simply rolled out from underneath him, retrieved her strewn clothes and ran home without a word. She didn't think that Jacob would ever talk to her again but he'd come round that evening, begging to speak to her. Thankfully Sue and Seth were at the movies as they both apologised to each other, both claiming it was a huge mistake and that they hoped it wouldn't affect their Alpha/ Beta relationship.

They had barely spoken to each other since. Only tonight Jacob had ruined it by confessing to wanting more. Couldn't he see that she just couldn't? She desperately wanted a repeat performance, but she wasn't willing to put herself in a situation where she could get hurt.

Truth be told she was ashamed of what she'd done. That's not to say she didn't replay it in her mind at night, or that she didn't fantasize about it when she was in her bed. But she did regret it. Jacob deserved more than a quick fuck on the forest floor for his first time. It should have been with someone he loved. It should have been in six years with Nessie, not with her. She reasoned that Jacob didn't want her, who did? His pleading with her earlier had merely been because he'd had a taste of sex, he wanted more and thought Leah would be willing enough to give it.

She sighed, completely fed up and made her way home. She went human, knowing that her thoughts would give her away in wolf form. It had been difficult to keep their little rendezvous from the pack, but they'd managed it. She eventually got home, remembering on the way that both packs were meeting tomorrow. Great, that was going to be awkward.

* * *

There was really no reason for her to even bother coming, she thought angrily. Usually she would be integral to any pack meeting, being the Beta, and Jacob would always ask her opinions on pack matters. But he was barely speaking to her, wouldn't even look at her most of time, and was busy discussing patrol schedules with Sam and Jared as if she simply didn't exist.

With the formal part of the meeting beginning to wind down Leah slouched down in the armchair, deciding to focus on the TV until she was free to leave. The meeting was at Sam's house but thankfully Emily was out, busy with last minute wedding preparations, so at least Leah didn't have to make idle chitchat with her.

Jacob and Sam had gone into the kitchen as soon as the meeting had ended, and Leah ignored their quiet whispers until she heard her name being mentioned.

"So, the whole thing with Leah not working out?" Sam asked in a tone that was supposed to be casual, but she could hear the curiosity barely hidden under the surface.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked curtly.

Leah muted the TV and silenced the protests of the younger wolves, the only ones who'd stayed, as she listened in.

"The whole her being Beta thing. You didn't even talk to her once in there."

"It's not like that." Jacob muttered, not wanting to explain further for obvious reasons.

"Oh, don't worry I get it Jake. To be honest I didn't really think it was a good idea to make her your second. I knew she wouldn't be any good at it, she's too pushy."

How dare he? She was a perfectly good Beta, she thought furiously, one of the best in fact. Sure she had a temper, but in Leah's opinion that was a good thing. She needed to put her Alpha in his place every once in a while. The pups looked at her, not even bothering to conceal their alarm. They'd heard Sam's words too and it was clear on their faces that they wondered how she was going to react.

Leah didn't even wait for Jacob's response as she tore herself from the armchair, running to the back door before slamming it deafeningly behind her. She took off across their small back yard, running full tilt into the forest just in case she phased, although she was trying to calm herself.

She didn't stop, the rhythmic sound as her bare feet thudded on the dirt helped her stop the trembling in her hands. She ran for a long time before she heard someone approach. Suddenly a russet brown wolf jumped straight over her head, landing side on to block her path. She tried to dodge around him but he was faster than her in his wolf form.

After a few tries she gave up, exasperated. She continued to glare into his eyes as he phased back, not wanting to betray her resolve and take in his naked form.

"I'm sorry about Sam," Jacob said sincerely as he tugged on his shorts.

"_You_ don't have to be sorry."

"Well I am. And I'm sorry for not talking to you in there. That was dick move."

"It was," she agreed simply, but with a hint of malice, crossing her arms over her chest. They'd agreed not to let what happened interfere with the pack and he'd done just that.

"Urg, I'm sorry ok," Jacob cried, throwing his hands up in the air, obviously annoyed with her attitude, "You don't know how hard this is for me."

"It's actually quite simple. You're the one making it difficult," she sneered. "We agreed to not let it disturb the pack dynamic so stick to it."

"Stick to it? Really, Leah? And how do you suppose I do that when I can't stop thinking about you, huh?" he strode over to her. Taking her chin in his large hand, forcing her to look up at him he continued, "I can't stop thinking about what happened. I've tried, god I've tried, but I can't. It won't go away, and I know you think about it too."

Leah's breathing hitched as Jacob snaked one arm around her waist, the other still holding her face.

"Thinking about it and acting on it are two different things Jacob."

He smirked, "So you admit that you think about me?"

"Urg, YES," she shouted, smacking his hands away so that she could leap back, a good few feet now separating them. "I think about you all the damn time. But it doesn't change anything."

"But it does Leah," he almost pleaded, closing the distance between them again, "It changes everything. I want you, you want me. It's that simple. Why can't we have what we want?"

"Because someone's going to get hurt," she whispered, looking down. She knew exactly who that someone was. Jacob had his imprint, she had no one.

"Leah," he sighed and tilted her chin up again, "I would never hurt you. You know that."

"You can't promise th…" her response was abruptly cut off by Jacob's lips, furiously moving against hers in a silent plea. A plea to just give in to her feelings, to let her heart rule her head for once.

With his soft lips moulded to hers Leah couldn't even begin to fight it. She couldn't even remember what the problem was as she eagerly kissed him back. Her hands tangled in his hair as he wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her with ease a good foot off the ground so that they were the same height. She groaned as she snaked her legs around his waist, feeling his erection press into her thigh through their clothes.

Leah didn't even realise that Jacob had been moving until her back pressed up against a tree. He broke the kiss, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck as she gasped for air. He bit down on her collarbone gently, causing her whole body to tremble with excitement and anticipation. She paid him back by dragging her fingernails over his shoulders, causing him to thrust his hips, rubbing his erection right over her core.

He quickly disposed of her tank top, never breaking eye contact as he peeled it from her body before quickly attaching his mouth to one nipple as he rolled the other one between his fingers.

Her panties were already soaked, almost embarrassingly so as she used her feet to slide Jacob's shorts down his legs.

Jacob stopped his ministrations and buried his head in the crook of her neck, "Are you sure you want this?" he breathed huskily, obviously desperate for her to say yes.

She couldn't even form words by this point, so she rolled her hips, creating a delicious friction between them, causing her to whimper at the contact. Jacob groaned a deep throaty moan as he pulled back from her to remove her jeans. She could see just how much he wanted her, his massive cock standing to attention. She shivered involuntarily, anticipating what was to come.

Once her jeans were removed he lifted her body once again, her back still against the tree, his hands gripping her thighs as he positioned himself at her entrance. Leah nodded for him to continue when he hesitated but Jacob surprised her by chuckling darkly.

"Patience." He smiled as her as he moved his hips, running the tip of cock along her folds. When he reached her clit she gasped at the sensation, digging her nails into his shoulders as her head rolled back. He continued to move back and forth slowly, barely allowing his cock to touch her bundle of nerves, but it was more than enough and Leah soon found herself coming hard. Jacob quickly entered her while she was still coming, filling her up to the hilt in one thrust.

Her screaming could probably be heard for miles around but she didn't care, Jake definitely knew exactly how to please her.

"Fuck Leah, you're so wet." Jacob moaned, pounding into her even harder.

He gripped her hips firmly, bringing her body up and crashing it down on his cock every time he thrust up, setting a furious pace. She could feel the bark scraping against her back but she didn't care, the cuts would heal quickly anyway.

The intensity of his gaze, his eyes boring into her own, sent shivers down her spine causing Jacob to growl and pound into her with a force that no human could withstand.

She could feel her climax building swiftly and with a few more thrusts from Jacob she came, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she desperately clutched his arms. Jacob threw his head back and with a final grunt he reached his own climax.

He stilled inside her, moving his arms from under her thighs to wrap them around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. Leah slowly unwound her legs from around his waist but was stopped by Jacob tightening his grip on her.

"Don't leave this time," he whispered, bending his head down so that his hot breath tickled her ear. "Please?"

She could hear the soft pleading in his voice, causing her to seriously debate her next move. Despite what he might think she hadn't planned on running away without a word again, but she didn't exactly want to hang around either. It had been awkward enough between them after the first time; she didn't want it to get any more complicated.

Sure, Jacob wasn't just a one (or two) night stand to her, he was by far her best friend, her Alpha, a great leader and so much more, but neither of them could afford for this to be more than what it was. It had already gone too far as it was. If she stayed, what would that mean? What would Jacob want from her if she did stay?

Sighing, Leah gave up trying to figure out exactly what was happening between them; there was time for that later. For now, she simply enjoyed the embrace of the man she was wrapped around.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo, how was it?

I will be leaving this story as incomplete but I won't be updating it very often as I haven't really got a plot for this one and I've still got my main story, Pitch Black on the go. I'll update this one whenever the inspiration strikes!


	3. Chapter 3

His hands roamed down her sides, taking in the soft swell of her hips as his breathing hitched. She truly was the most beautiful, stunning woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

Her head tilted back and Jacob could see what he was doing to her- she wanted him. She wanted him like he wanted her. She put her small hands on his chest and pushed back slightly.

"I have to go." She sighed, her hazel eyes finally meeting his own chocolate brown orbs.

"Don't," he pleaded.

"Jacob," she breathed, "I only came over for the pack meeting, I need to get going."

"Come for the pack meeting, stay for the sex?" he joked, grinning, hoping to convince her.

He saw a flash of something in her eyes as she abruptly broke their embrace, turned her back and stormed out of the house in true Leah Clearwater fashion.

Jacob ran a hand down his tired face, sighing as he went.

_Why did he always manage to say the wrong thing?_

With his afternoon now free Jacob decided to work on Embry's truck, which had been gathering dust in his garage for the past five days. At least that'd get Embry off his back and hopefully make the afternoon go a bit quicker.

Settling himself under the rusty hood, Jacob tried to reason how on earth he'd managed to get himself into this fucked up situation.

Only last month he was thinking how great his life was, his only concern was what to get Nessie for her first birthday. Tensions had eased somewhat. Not only between the two packs, but with the Cullens too. Not everyone liked the blood drinkers, especially Leah, but the outward hostility towards the coven had been slowly dissipating among the wolves since the Volturi left. His life was settling into a nice little pattern.

Wake up, go to school, visit Nessie, patrol with the pack, go to sleep. It sounded monotonous but Jacob was happy. Now that it was summer Jacob expected things to be even easier. He'd have more time with Nessie and his pack, resolving to include Leah more whenever he could. She hung out with the pack a lot (she wasn't a complete social pariah) but barely spoke to anyone_ outside_ the pack. Jacob planned to rectify that. So he intended to take her round to the Cullens more often. They weren't exactly her favourite people, in fact he was pretty sure that she didn't think of them as 'people' at all. However, Jacob wasn't going to forsake time with his imprint just to drag Leah out of her house.

Nessie was turning into a great kid, always playful, inquisitive and so unbelievably smart. Her accelerated growth was no longer a worry, no longer a black pit of fear in Jacob's life. She would grow, she would live forever. Jacob wouldn't have to bury his imprint. A part of him considered himself lucky that he'd be able to live forever with her, not that he could see a relationship forming between the two (she was, after all, still young). A larger part, however, was sad that he'd have to watch, still eternally youthful as all his friends and family died around him. He wondered if it would get easier in time. Would he be less upset as the generations passed and the wolves children/ grandchildren and great-grandchildren perished? He didn't think so, but still being only seventeen himself, Jacob wasn't too concerned. He had plenty of time to think about those particular problems later in life.

He'd even accepted his place as Alpha. At first he hadn't wanted a pack, then when he'd got one (despite his original protests) he worried that he wouldn't be good enough. Sure, he'd had many disagreements with Sam but he conceded that Sam was, in actual fact, a pretty good leader.

But his pack reassured him that he was doing a good job, that he was better than Sam. And Jacob had one person to thank for that- Leah. Separated from her ex, the she-wolf had really come into her own, showing her soft side, laughing, joking, while still maintaining the strong, hard edge that defined her as a Clearwater woman. He knew he made the right choice making her his Beta. The girl was smart and fierce as anything. Jacob needed someone who he could leave in charge. Someone strong and intelligent and Leah fit the bill perfectly.

He found he actually_ enjoyed_ being an Alpha. It just felt right, natural. Unfortunately the events of the past three weeks only served to remind him of his original fears- that he wasn't good enough, responsible enough to be an Alpha.

To him, it had been just a normal afternoon. In fact, to _everyone_, it had probably seemed like a normal afternoon. Playing outside with Bella and Nessie was fast becoming a regular pastime for Jacob. It had all changed with what he'd originally assumed to be just another play fight with his Beta. How was he supposed to know that biting her neck would have consequences (other than a right hook to the face by said Beta of course).

Yeah sure, it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying pinning her to the forest floor. He probably enjoyed it more than was strictly necessary, and her long, exposed neck was just calling to him. He'd always found Leah attractive. You'd have to be fucking blind not to. He'd even seen her naked on more than a couple of occasions and it was a sight not to be complained about. Girl was smoking hot. Any slightly lustful thoughts he'd had for her, however, had all but died with her snarky attitude, and when that had improved he was already imprinted, making any inappropriate thoughts about Leah die before they could ever form. That all changed as soon as his teeth sunk into her ripe flesh.

He hadn't meant to bite so hard- all he'd intended to do was nibble- but as soon as his lips made contact with her skin he was undone, clamping down on her pulse point. Her gasp of surprise only serving to further his desire to claim her.

Jacob hadn't been lying when he told her that he'd wanted to kiss her for a long time. He'd often stayed up at night wondering what it would like to press his lips to hers, trying and failing to regain some of the emotions he had before imprinting. It sucked that he was seventeen and living a monk's life. It would have been creepy to imagine kissing Bella now, even though he'd done so a thousand times before imprinting. She was not only Nessie's mom, but a vampire now too. So instead he pictured Leah. Her beautiful face, firm plump lips, her almond shaped hazel eyes framed by her ridiculously thick eyelashes.

Actually acting upon any of his thoughts hadn't even occurred to Jacob, until that day in the forest. He remembers collapsing on top of his Beta, panting and sweating heavily, a million thoughts swirling in his head.

_Had he really just lost his virginity?_

_To Leah?_

_In the middle of the forest?_

_Awesome!_

But then she'd rejected him, running home before he could even roll off of her. She'd rolled him to the side and he hoped, though he was too proud to ask, that Leah would maybe snuggle into his side. But she'd run, and it hurt.

He'd tried getting close to her again, and succeeded once, but then he assumed she was just still pissed at Sam's words and needed a way to vent. There was barely a moment that he didn't think about her. About wanting, _needing_ to be inside her again. He wasn't above begging for what he wanted- hell, he'd done it countless times with Bella. But he could see it was hurting Leah so he tried to back off. Now they only saw each other at pack and council meetings.

Ignoring her seemed to be the best move. If he chose not to spend any time with her he didn't have to see her beautiful face, or her lithe body, both only serving to tease him, though he knew she didn't do it on purpose. No, Jacob was well aware that Leah didn't have a clue when it came to her looks. She had no idea that every tiny movement of her body, every shift in position that would sway her hips, had him almost panting, ready to beg just to be touched by her.

He knew it wasn't just due to whatever freaky shit was going on between them. Leah- much to Jacob's annoyance- had that effect on most men. In fact, the only males that didn't admire her were either her brother, imprinted or vampires. Her beauty was like no other and Jacob knew that even Rosalie- who'd once thought herself the most beautiful woman on the planet- was jealous of his Beta.

Leah's face was perfect. Her jaw was strong, yet dainty and feminine. Her nose was small, curving gently onto her cheeks, her sharp cheekbones creating a shadow over them. Her eyes were gorgeous and her black, silky hair- although short- still framed her face perfectly, curling gently at the ends to cup her collarbones. Everything about her looks screamed strong, defiant, exotic and dangerous, and yet there was vulnerability in the way she carried herself. Jacob didn't know whether that was down to what had happened to her over the years, a by-product of having low-self esteem, or a combination of both. But no matter the cause, it was still as sexy as hell.

Despite Jacob's efforts to ignore her he couldn't help but admire her from afar. He'd almost died when Leah turned up to the pack meeting, her long legs sheathed in some of the tightest fucking jeans he'd ever seen. He'd have almost preferred it if she wore her usual shorter than short shorts, at least then his thoughts wouldn't be full of wondering exactly how her bare legs looks- they'd be right in front of him.

Her tank top was riding low, giving Jacob- and the cubs- a fantastic view of her cleavage. He'd almost ripped the cubs apart right there and then for their lecherous looks- not that he could blame them, but Leah was wolf was positively purring at the thought of putting to younger ones in their place.

Jacob continued working on Embry's truck and was pretty pleased when he managed to fire it up. He decided to give it a test run over to the Cullens. It was almost time to see Nessie anyway.

* * *

"What are you doing, silly?"

Jacob patted the mop of bronze curl atop the young girls head. He'd been at the Cullen's house for hours now, content playing with Nessie for most of that time. But then she'd wandered off, leaving Jacob alone with his thoughts. He'd been so wrapped up in them that he hadn't even noticed her return.

"Nothing kiddo." He smiled.

She laughed again, "I can see that! I was wondering what you were doing just sat here by yourself."

"Just thinking, Nessie."

"What about?" The little girl asked, her face forming an adorable little frown.

"Uhhh... nothing." Jacob offered, knowing that it wouldn't be good enough for Nessie. She had the intelligence of an adult and the inquisitive nature of a child, nothing escaped her attention.

"Jacob was just wondering what to get you for your birthday. Now stop bothering him."

Nessie's face broke out into a giant grin before she shrugged and ran off through the house, no doubt in pursuit of Alice and her _'pretty clothes'_.

"Thanks." Jacob sighed as he looked up at Edward- the only other person to know about his situation with Leah.

"Not a problem." The vampire replied with a small smile before looking round the room. "Now that we're alone, do you mind if I talk to you?" he asked politely.

"Fire away."

Edward sat at the other end of the pristine white couch and Jacob turned his body to face him.

"You're troubled."

"Wow! You're observant."

Edward rolled his eyes at the young man's response. "Fine, you seem more troubled than usual today."

"Not really," Jacob huffed, "I've been like this for a month. I'm just so confused."

It felt strange being able to confide in his once mortal enemy but they _had_ grown closer since Nessie was born and at least the leech already knew how he was feeling.

Edward smiled at his thoughts, "It's true, we are closer, and I want to help you, but I must admit I don't really know how to. Tell me Jacob, what is it that you want?"

"Can't you just pluck that out of mind like you do with everything else?" Jacob groaned.

Edward chuckled dryly, "Trust me, I've tried, but you're so confused I can't tell. That's why I'm asking you now. You need to stop overanalysing everything, Jacob. What do _you _want?"

Jacob ran a hand down over his face, sighing as he went. He thought that Edward would be able to help him but his line of questioning wasn't going to get them anywhere. Couldn't Edward see that it wasn't just about what he wanted? There were so many other things to consider.

His daughter, for example. Sure Nessie was still young, there were no feelings towards her other than that of a protector. He cared for her deeply but he couldn't see himself with her in the future. That didn't mean it wasn't going to happen though. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, look at all of them. One day two more names will be added to that list- Jake and Nessie. Even though Jacob couldn't ever imagine it happening, it was still set in stone.

But then there was this freaky 'claim' thing added to the mix. What would be the point of starting something with Leah, taking it further than they had already, if it was just going to end?

He couldn't do that to Nessie and, more importantly, he couldn't do that to Leah.

And then there were Leah's feelings to consider. Jacob knew from their previous encounters that Leah found him attractive, but was that down to a normal, human decision or down to the whole claiming thing? Jacob couldn't tell. And even if Leah_ had_ been attracted to him before all that shit it didn't mean that she wanted something more. In fact, she'd made it perfectly clear that she wasn't interested in anything of the sort.

Yet it didn't stop Jacob wondering. Wondering what may have been, what might be. Jacob ponders what Edward asked; what did _he _want? In an ideal world, a normal world, Jacob would want to be with Leah. They were well suited. Not only were they the same species but Leah was strong enough for him, and was sure as hell strong enough for her. The fact that she was smoking hot also helped. He'd once said that in a normal world Bella would be right for him but he sees now that he was wrong. He'd been under the spell of his first love. The fact that it was unrequited only fuelled Jacob's imagination further.

He had dreamed and mapped out his life with Bella purely because he knew it was never going to happen. Everything was thought out with rose-tinted glasses on and only when he'd got over Bella could Jacob see it would have never worked between them. They were good friends, but so totally not compatible.

Leah had always been around. But she was just so unobtainable that the thought of being with her hadn't even crossed his mind. It wasn't just that she had a long-term boyfriend either. Leah was far too beautiful for Jacob to even contemplate standing a chance. _But…_ if life had gone a different way, if there were no wolves, no vampires, and no Sam, then maybe, just maybe Leah would have seen him, would have chosen him. And Jacob knew that if she had given him the chance he would have made her the happiest person in the world. They were right for each. For them, it _would_ be as easy breathing, despite the inevitable daily arguments that would ensue.

"I think you have your answer."

Edward's sudden musing snapped Jacob out of thoughts. He'd all but forgotten that he was even still there.

"How did any of that lead you to the conclusion that I have an answer?"

"It's simple, Jacob," the vampire replied, with an air of superiority, "You're in love with Leah."

"What?" Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're in love with her. Face it," Edward started, leaning forward in seat towards the huge shape shifter, "You've already admitted that you'd be perfect for each other. You're able to think about her when you have an imprint, none of the others can~"

Jacob went to interrupt but Edward held up his hand and continued without taking a breath.

"~and don't even try to tell me that it's down to this whole wolf 'claiming' thing. You thought about her before that and don't even try to deny it."

"Can you blame me?" Jacob asked, picturing Leah's smile, her face, her body.

Edward smirked before shrugging, "No I suppose I can't."

Edward's admission shocked Jacob. _Had he thought about Leah too? _

He smirked again, "Jacob I read minds, and I can tell you now that there are very few people who _haven't_ thought about Leah in some capacity, even it's only fleeting." He said with a casual shrug.

Jacob growled, his wolf incensed at the prospect of another man, _any_ man thinking about _his _Leah like that.

"Back to my point, Jacob. Your feelings for Leah have grown, you don't need to my power, or Jaspers to see that. I think even Bella suspects something and we all know how terrifically unobservant she can be."

Jacob laughed, his growls subsiding, at Edwards assessment of his wife. But his laughs died down with his next thought, "But what about Nessie?"

Edward actually took a minute to ponder his question.

"Imprinting is such a strange phenomena, nobody really understands it properly. You've said to me that the wolf is whatever the imprint wants them to be. They serve the imprint, devoted to making them happy. But am I correct in assuming that it goes both ways? That the subject of the imprint is also just as devoted to their wolf?"

Jacob took a while to think over Edward's question. He was right when he said that nobody really understood imprinting, not fully anyway. Was Edward right in assuming that the imprintees were just as devoted as the wolves? Jacob thought about the other imprints. Emily was always involved in pack business. Whether it be taking notes at bonfires for Sam or cooking day and night for the two packs. But was that down to Emily's naturally sweet nature or did she do it because she knew it made Sam happy?

There was no point even applying the question to Jared and Kim's relationship. Kim was so in love with Jared before imprinting that Jacob was pretty sure she'd do anything for Jared regardless of his feelings. But what about Rachel and Paul?

Jacob didn't usually look too deeply at that particular relationship, really not wanting any details concerning his sisters' love life. Never mind the fact that it was with _Paul_ of all people. But he looked now. Paul would certainly do anything for Rachel, no question. Jacob knew he'd even offered to move away from La Push and the pack, knowing that she only intended to be back a few weeks, not liking the memories it brought back for her. But then Rachel had rejected the offer, not wanting to tear Paul away from his home, his friends, his pack. She was prepared to put aside her own wants and needs for Paul. That in itself answered Edward's question.

"Yeah, I guess the imprints are just as devoted." He answered with a sigh, "but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Jacob, do you really think Nessie wants to see you like this?" he asked, motioning to Jacob with a wave of his ghost-like hand, "You're unhappy. You're so torn you don't know what to do. Do you really think if we're right in saying that Nessie only wants your happiness that she'll want to see you like this? Forever maybe?"

"I guess not."

"Neither do I. Even if my daughter wasn't as caring as she is, she still wouldn't want to see you unhappy. She wants the best for you, much like you do with her. If it turns out that she's not what's best for you then do you really think she's going to hold onto you? Hold you back? Because I don't. If she's not what's best for you then she'll let you go."

"Do you really think it's that simple?"

Edward chuckled, "Honestly? Yes and no."

"Wow, that's really helpful," Jacob muttered darkly, leaning back in his seat.

"I firmly believe that what I said is true. If you want to pursue Leah then Nessie will never stop you. However, I don't think it'll be plain sailing for you. There's Leah's feelings to consider also. She's been burned by imprinting before, she's not likely to just accept any explanation you throw at her, no matter how well thought out."

"That's if she's even interested in me," Jacob grumbled, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with having this conversation.

"Ok, I'll make this whole situation a bit easier on you. I don't usually reveal the thoughts I overhear but I can tell you that you certainly don't need to be worried in that particular area. Leah is definitely interested in you."

"Really?" Jacob asked, his interest piqued and his discomfort easily forgotten. He wanted to ask Edward exactly what she'd been thinking, word for word. But he didn't want to sound like a high school girl with a crush, so he kept his mouth shut.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Really. So now you have to decide. I can't tell you what to do but I will say this; I've been in peoples minds long enough to know when they're in love. Jacob, despite what you think, you _are_ falling in love with Leah. I can't tell you whether that's down to the claiming or not, but the feelings are there regardless. You can't ignore them, and you know that imprinting won't stand in your way so my advice is to go for it. But I am telling, no,_ warning_ you now, if you choose to pursue Leah then you have to let Nessie go."

Jacob gulped. It was a fair comment to make, but just as he was starting to warm up to the idea of confessing his feeling for Leah Edward had made him change his mind again. He could see that he did have feelings for Leah. For him at least it wasn't just about the sex. And even though it would be the right thing to do, he couldn't fathom not having Nessie in his life.

"No, no, Jacob. I'm certainly not suggesting that you cut all ties with my daughter. I appreciate that it would be extremely difficult, if not impossible for you to do that. I'm merely telling you that if you decide that you're future lies with Leah, and you pursue her, then know that you can't just come running back to Nessie if things don't work out. It would be unfair, not to mention disrespectful for you to do that and I won't allow my daughter to be you back-up plan."

"Well… that's actually pretty reasonable. Thanks Edward. Not just for that, but also the advice. Fuck knows I needed it."

"You're welcome," Edward laughed, "but know that I didn't do it for you. I did it for my daughter."

"I know."

* * *

Jacob skipped his patrol that evening. He felt bad, being the Alpha meant that he shouldn't just shirk his responsibilities. If Leah was actually talking to him Jacob knows she'd have turned up on his doorstep, no doubt shouting at him that if he could get out of patrolling then so could she before helping herself to his food and curling up on his couch. But he had to think about what he was going to do.

In reality he knew that he was going to _'pursue Leah'_ as Edward had put it. But he had absolutely _no idea_ how to go about it. It wouldn't be easy to try and convince her. Not least because of imprinting but also that, so far, their 'relationship' had solely been based on sex. How could Jacob try and make her see something beyond that.

With a groan, Jacob suddenly realised what he'd seen flash through Leah's eyes before she'd stormed out earlier. Hurt. Jacob had mentioned having sex and he figured that Leah thought that was all he was after. She thought she was just a booty call to him.

Quickly getting up and shrugging on his jeans, Jacob resolved to rectify it immediately. He would never cause her to have that look in eye again. From this point forward Leah would know exactly what he thought about her.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is un-beta'd so I'm really sorry of there's any mistakes! **

**No lemons, sorry! There was meant to be but then Edward and Jacob got into their uber long conversation and what do you know, there just wasn't the opportunity! **

**I really struggled with this chapter (I have about five versions, all totally different) so I'm really curious to know what you guys think. I'm trying to give Bite Me a plot, this is the first story I've written without a plan in mind, I just write whatever comes. **

**Just want to take the time to say a massive, massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed, fav'd and alerted this story, I'm going to go all gushy when I say that it means so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

****

**A/N: I haven't had time to go over this chapter, so if there are any mistakes (which I'm sure there are) I'm sorry! I just needed to post this before I changed it- again!**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

The four sets of paws pounded furiously on the forest floor, kicking up dirt and twigs in their wake. As they raced through the forest to help their pack brother their minds all focussed on one objective: kill the leeches.

Earlier Jacob had gone the Clearwater house, throwing stones at Leah's window like a kid in middle school. It wasn't exactly to best way for him to apologise and confess his newfound feelings but Jacob was determined that it couldn't wait. Leah on the other hand disagreed entirely, leaving him to stand there like a complete idiot, not knowing whether to give up or not. Leah Clearwater, Jacob had realised, is unreasonable. Unreasonable and stubborn. All he'd wanted to do was climb into her room during the middle of the night and profess his undying love, but would she let him?

_Fuck no!_

So Jacob had stood in the Clearwater backyard, his bare feet digging into the dewy grass, wondering why he'd even bothered with the courtesy of actually warning her he was coming up instead of just swinging himself up into her room like he intended to do in the first place.

"_Jacob, why are you still here?" she'd hissed, leaning out of her window to peer down at her man-boy-child of an Alpha who- Leah noted with a hint of amusement- looked like a little lost puppy. _

"_Told you," he staged whispered back, "I need to talk to you." _

"_It can wait, I'm trying to sleep and so help me God, Jacob… if you wake up my mother I _will_ strangle you."_

"_But it _can't_ wait." Jacob pleaded, knowing all too well how much he sounded like a child begging for sweets. _

"_Go home."_

"_No."_

_With a casual wave of her hand she said, "Fine, stay in my backyard all night. Makes no difference to me." _

It would've take little to no effort to scale the side of her house and break open the window, but that'd probably only serve to piss the she-wolf off, something that definitely wouldn't work in Jacob's favour, especially considering the conversation he planned to have with her. So, knowing he wouldn't get any further that evening, Jacob had resolved to speak to Leah the first chance he got (her unreasonable and stubborn nature permitting).

That chance had come sooner than he thought when on his slow walk home he heard the distinct howl of one of his wolves ring through the forest. Seth.

Jacob phased quickly, only just managing to tie his shorts to his leg before he let the tremors ripple through his body, changing its shape as they went. The rest of the pack soon followed. They'd all seen through Seth's eyes as the three vampires approached through the forest. The two males were huge, though nothing compared to the size of the shape shifters, even if they did give Emmett a run for his money. There was a female with them who- despite being almost Alice's size- seemed the most vicious of the three, her lips pulled back into a menacing snarl.

Jacob had ordered Seth not to start attacking until the rest of them arrived. That was unless they attacked first and judging by the way the female was slowly advancing forward- her small body already coiled- it looked likely the fight was going to start before they arrived.

'_Hang on, Seth,'_ Jacob called through the mind link as the younger wolf whined slightly, _'We're almost there.'_

At Seth's whine, Jacob saw a blur of grey pass his left flank, diving into the forest in front of him. Leah. She'd- not surprisingly- managed to overtake him despite his head start, her speed and worry for her brother combined, propelling her forwards towards the danger.

'_Be careful, Leah. Don't attack until we're all there.' _

'_I'm not an idiot,'_ she sneered back.

'_Hurry up guys! I don't know how much longer I can hold them off for.'_ Seth called, quickly assessing the figures in front of him.

They all picked up their speed, pushing their wolf bodies faster than they'd ever been before, all worried out of their minds. Seth would not survive if the three leeches decided to attack at the same time. Venom was certain death and trying to fend off three sets of razor sharp teeth would be impossible. Jacob noticed the worry was rolling off of Quil in waves, equalling if not surpassing Leah's. He wondered why but didn't have to wait long for an answer.

Seth had been patrolling pretty far north when he'd come across the unmistakable sweet stench of the three parasites. He was quite close to Makah territory and judging by the flashes of Claire racing through his mind, Quil was worried about his small imprint. Jacob shuddered, imagining Nessie being in that position, even though she was much stronger than little Claire.

Leah ignored Jacob's thoughts about his imprint, but couldn't help the pang of pain that shot through her, directly to the pack.

'_What was that about?'_ Embry wondered.

'_Nothing,'_ Leah snapped before tagging on, _'Just thinking about the consequences of injured imprints.' _

'_Oh, I get it.'_ Embry replied, imagining himself what would happen to the pack if something happened to the imprints. Every single wolf would suffer. Leah's point was a valid one, but he couldn't help not trusting her answer completely. It was as if she was hiding something.

Just then Leah burst through the remaining trees, skidding to a stop next to Seth in the clearing, startling the vampires. They all hissed and the female sprang back.

Jacob instantly went into Alpha mode, assessing the enemy. The female was the easiest target, being much smaller than the others but from the way she'd curled into the side of the blond leech when she jumped back it was fair to assume they were mates. He would protect his mate to the death.

'_Ok, we're almost there. Quil, Embry, you guys take on the black haired one. Seth, you go after the female, Leah and I will take care of her mate.' _

Sounds of agreement rang out through the pack, as the three remaining wolves raced towards the clearing, looping round so that they could attack the leeches from behind.

As soon as Jacob's paws left the rough dirt of the forest floor and pressed down on the wet grass of the clearing the pack simultaneously sprang into action. Quil and Embry dove for the black haired leech, each ripping an arm off before he'd even had a chance to turn around, his shrill cry of pain ringing through the night air.

Leah leapt over the female, sailing through the air to join Jacob as his teeth sunk into their target. In his surprise the leech failed to notice Leah, far too focussed on the huge russet wolf in front of him and Leah took the opportunity to rip half his leg off. Unbalanced, he toppled to the ground and Leah and Jacob made light work of tearing him to pieces.

Seth, however, was still stalking around the female, trying desperately to get an opening. She was a formidable opponent and it was obvious from her perfect defensive stance that she'd been in many battles. Just as Seth thought it was going to be a much harder fight than he'd anticipated the leech made a fatal move. Upon hearing the screams of her mate as his head was ripped from his shoulders, she turned her back to the sandy wolf and Seth struck, tearing her limb from limb in a matter of seconds.

The wolves' growls subsided as they realised that the threat had been destroyed, each letting a wave of pride wash over then before phasing back to set a fire.

"They hardly put up a fight," Quil grumbled as he tugged on his shorts.

Jacob rolled his eyes as Seth shook his head, "Did you see the way the female was looking at me?" Seth asked incredulously, "If she hadn't been distracted she would've definitely put up a fight."

The two of them argued back and forth as they gathered up the parts and started throwing them on the crackling fire, turning the smoke into a thick plume of dark purple. Once the area had been combed for any remaining pieces Jacob finally started coming out of Alpha mode, though he still assessed his pack.

No one seemed injured in any way but Jacob couldn't help feeling a bit off, as if something wasn't right. He surveyed Seth and Quil, both still arguing back and forth over the pro's and cons of a good vampire fight, the former preferring a quick and easy kill.

Leah stood off to the side of the fire, watching as flames licked at the various body parts. Jacob noticed that she stood awkwardly, as if not sure of what she was supposed to do now that the leeches had been taken care of. But it wasn't Leah's discomfort that had Jacob on edge, or the fact that it seemed she didn't want to look at him. It was the way Embry- stood several feet away- was staring at her.

Jacob's inner wolf battled with his human side. He didn't know _why_ Embry was looking at his Beta and his inner wolf didn't care, the animal inside him only wanting to claw and tear at the person who dare look at _his_ Leah. The only thing stopping him from attacking his best friend was the look of concern on Embry's face. The human part of Jacob wondered why he would be worried about Leah but he quickly brushed it off as the pack, minus Leah, all turned to look at him, awaiting orders.

Jacob quickly thought about what to do next, "Good work guys…ummm, ok…how about you guys head home now, Leah and I will take the next patrol." He declared, seizing any opportunity to be alone with her. The guys shrugged as Leah shot him a glare.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then. I think I'll just go and check on Claire before I head off though," Quil called over his shoulder as he made his way to the cover of the trees to phase in private.

"Yeah night guys." Seth waved happily while Embry shot a puzzled look between Jacob and Leah before joining the younger wolf and quickly set off home.

Apart from the previous glare, Leah still hadn't moved from her spot by the fire, a small frown marring her beautiful face. Jacob didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that she didn't want to talk to him right now. In fact, he'd bet money she didn't want to talk to him at all. Their situation was confusing at best and Jacob assumed Leah, unlike him, thought it would be made all the more complicated by getting their true thoughts and feelings out in the open.

"So…" Jacob started, clapping his hands together awkwardly, "shall we start patrolling now?"

"I guess so," she mumbled back as she walked towards the trees.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she grumbled sarcastically, "It wasn't like I was enjoying my sleep until you so rudely interrupted or anything."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he peeled off his cut-offs and attached them to his leg. "Yeah and I was just leaving when I heard the howl. It's not my fault Seth came across the leeches."

"But it's your fault you're making me patrol now." She huffed.

Jacob felt the familiar shimmer of Leah phasing and decided to follow suit. _'Come on, you used to love patrolling with me.' _He whined, remembering the days they used to spend together in their wolf forms just running and thinking about everything and nothing in particular all at the same time.

'_That was before all of the shit went on between us.'_

'_Don't be like that.' _Jacob moaned as Leah set off on a worn trail running west.

Jacob quickly caught up to her and the two ran side by side in silence, darting in and out of trees, keeping their noses to the ground for any unusual scents. The silence wasn't comfortable by any means but he didn't know how to even begin to tell Leah what he was thinking. It seemed as if now that he had Leah alone all his earlier bravado had disappeared and in its place was jumbled ball of confused feelings and nervousness.

'_For fuck sake, Jacob. Whatever's bothering you just spit it out.' _

'_Give me a minute,' _he instructing, pondering the best way to present his newfound knowledge to her.

Leah rolled her eyes,_ 'I've already given you long enough. We've been patrolling for half an hour. Don't waste my time and get on with it.'_

'_Fine, Mrs Impatient. I…had an interesting conversation with Edward earlier,' _Jacob cast Leah a wary glance but was pleased to see her wolf ears perk up,_ 'Well, he knows about our situation.'_

'_Obviously,' _Leah drawled as they both slowed down to a slow trot.

'_Are you going to let me finish?' _he waited, but she didn't respond,_ 'Edward's just as confused as we are about the whole 'claiming' thing but he had some interesting points.' _

Jacob quickly replayed most of the conversation they'd had, though deliberately left out the part about Jacob's growing feelings. That would be a sure-fire way to scare her off. If there's anything Leah Clearwater fears it's 'feelings'. He ran through his concerns about Nessie, how he didn't want to hurt her but couldn't see them together in the future. He shows Leah what he thinks about her. Wondering whether she finds him attractive, his realisation that it wasn't Bella who'd be perfect for him a normal world, it was Leah. She remained silent as Jacob showed her Edward's theory of imprinting and what it meant and the agreement that they'd come to.

Leah stopped and turned to face Jacob head on, _'What are you trying to say?'_ she asked hesitatingly.

Jacob stood in front of the smaller wolf, willing her with his eyes to understand, _'That I want more from this…from _us. _You've never just been a good fuck to me, Leah and I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way.'_

'_It's ok.'_

Jacob rolled his eyes, _'No it's not. Stop selling yourself short, you're worth more than that.'_

'_I still don't understand what you want from me.'_

'_I want you. All of you. I don't want to feel torn between two people. I don't want to feel guilty every time I'm with Nessie. I want to be with you.' _He declared confidently. When she didn't respond he wavered. _'You know…like a relationship.'_

Leah gasped, the sound more like a deep whine in her wolf form. _'How can you say that?'_ she asked, completely shocked.

'_I want to be with you, Leah,'_ he repeated firmly.

'_No. You don't get to say that to me,'_ she hissed, her fur bristling with barely contained fury, _'You _can't _say that to me. You have an imprint, Jacob! So just stop fucking with me. Our situation is confusing enough as it is.'_

'_I'm not fucking with you. I don't know what you think I'm trying to do here, but I'm not screwing you over. I'm not playing games with you. I'm being serious, I want to be with you. We're so good together, you see that as much as I do.'_

'_It makes no difference when it comes to imprints. I should know.' _Leah she could stop it a flash of her and Sam raced through her mind, causing Jacob to growl deep in his chest. _'Jacob, I'm not going through that again. Not for anyone. Not even for you.'_

'_But this, us…it is different. Please understand that. Christ, I just wish I'd never imprinted in the first place.'_

Leah kept silent and Jacob couldn't decide whether it was because she was thinking things through, giving him a chance, or whether she was shocked by his admission- no wolf had ever wished they hadn't imprinted before, not even Sam when he saw how much he'd hurt Leah.

After what seemed like an eternity Leah shook her grey head and looked up to Jacob with pain filled eyes, _'I can't do this.'_ Was all she said before she took off into a sprint, making a beeline for La Push.

'_Leah, wait!'_ Jacob called, following after her.

'_NO! Patrol by yourself, Jacob. I'm done.' _

And with that she phased out.

* * *

Jacob's mind kept replaying the last time he'd seen Leah. At first he hadn't been able to figure out what she meant by 'I'm done.' Did she mean their fucked up relationship? Wasn't she even going to try and at least be friends with him now? Or did she mean something more? What if she was giving up on the pack, not phasing anymore?

It'd been three days since she'd left Jacob in the forest and he still no closer to having any answers. The day after, he'd been in wolf form for almost the whole day, just waiting to see if Leah would phase in. She didn't. Thank god it had been the other pack's day to patrol, because Jacob knew he wouldn't have been able to keep his memories from the pack.

He'd been hurt- again. He'd somewhat confessed his feelings for a girl, asked her for a relationship and been turned down- again. Was there seriously something that wrong with him?

Jacob understood why Leah had run away. She'd been hurt before and he got that. He knew before he spoke to her that his reassurance that they could make it work would fall on deaf ears. But he'd expected her to come and see him the next day at least. Even if it was just to tell him where to stick it. But Leah was doing what she did best in these situations- she was running, and there was no way anyone would be able to catch her.

The most frustrating part was that Jacob couldn't blame her. Had he not been the one to literally run off when he got the invitation to Bella's wedding? At least Leah was keeping it closer to home.

He took a deep breath, hoping to expel all of his pointless thoughts and questions, as he buried his head back under the truck hood. Thank god Old Quil's even older truck had decided to blow a gasket, giving Jacob something to focus his time on as he waited for his life to sort itself out. He didn't feel right seeing Nessie when everything was so up in the air. It wouldn't be good for her to see him when his thoughts were so jumbled and Jacob hoped the next time he saw her he could tell her that he would always be her friend but he would be with Leah from now on. So he threw himself into fixing anything he could get his hands on and had only been a step away from dismantling the Rabbit and putting it back together piece by piece when Old Quil had called about his truck.

It was a big job, the hunk of rust hadn't been worked on in years and Jacob was literally up to his elbows in grease when he heard faint footsteps gliding across the yard. He wondered what Rachel wanted as he straightened, wiping his hands on a dirty rag as he leant back against the truck.

But the light, feminine footsteps didn't belong to his sister, "Leah?" he breathed as she rounded the corner. It felt like he hadn't seen her in centuries, not days.

"Hey." She replied quietly, coming to a stop just inside the entrance to escape the rain. Her arms were folded over her chest, but she looked resigned with her head hung low and her shoulders hunched.

"What's wrong?" Jacob took a step towards her, hand outstretched but swiftly retracted it when her eyes met his, the pain from the other night still laced within the deep hazel.

"What isn't wrong?" she muttered, "I've been thinking about what you said the other day."

"Oh?"

"I've got to be honest with you. I'm not ready for a relationship-"

"-but I think the imprint-"

Leah held up her hands "Stop, Jacob. I'm not talking about imprinting. I'm talking about me. Even if we weren't wolves. Even if imprinting and this whole 'claiming' thing didn't exist, I'm still not ready for a relationship. With anyone. And if I'm being perfectly honest, I don't _want_ one. I really don't see the appeal anymore, not since…"

"Not since Sam," Jacob answered for her.

Leah sighed, "Not since Sam. But that doesn't exactly solve anything does it?"

Jacob frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Just because I don't want a relationship with you doesn't mean that things between us will go back to normal. I see that now. Especially considering the past few days." Leah looked down and shuffled her feet, prompting Jacob to wonder why she was so uncomfortable. Surely she'd already said the worst part. It was like a sucker punch to the gut to know she didn't want to be with him. What could be worse than that? "Jake, this is all so fucked up! I don't want to feel drawn to you. I don't want to miss you when you're not there. I don't want to miss your touch," she added, her face flaming in the most fucking adorable way, "But I do because of whatever happened when you bit me. I'm so confused."

"You're not the only one," Jacob snorted.

"I know but…I've been doing some thinking and I think I know how we can fix it…"

"Go on," Jacob encouraged despite knowing there was absolutely no way anything would help. She didn't want to be with him, but it wouldn't stop their urges. Jacob knew there was no way he wouldn't want her. How did she plan on making that go away, unless, "You're not leaving are you?" he asked, panicked at the thought.

"No," she shrugged, "I thought about it. But I don't think it would matter how far away we were from each other, we're always going to have that…need."

Jacob breathed an internal sigh of relief. Secretly he agreed with Leah that it wouldn't matter the distance but he hadn't expected _her_ to believe that. "So what should we do?"

If she looked embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. Her cheeks were a deep crimson and Jacob found himself comparing them to Bella's, surprised that he actually preferred the look on Leah.

Leah steeled herself, standing upright she looked straight into Jacob's eyes as she said, "Well, I thinking that maybe…we could carry on like we did before. Still _see_ each other but this time we won't be confused as to what the hell's going on. We'll know that it's not going to go any further. We can satisfy our needs and you can be happy with your imprint, it's a win win." She looked pretty relieved as she finished.

Wait! Was Jacob hearing right? Did Leah just basically offer to be his fuck buddy?

He tried to form a response, but nothing came out. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, willing an answer to pop into his head. Did she really just offer that? Was that what he wanted? Leah waited patiently for him to say something, anything as he processed his thoughts.

If he was being honest with himself, Jacob didn't just want to be Leah's fuck buddy. It felt dirty, like he was using her. He hadn't been kidding her when he told her he wanted more than just sex, that she meant more to him than that. He wanted to be with her, be in a relationship with her. He wanted to able to walk around the rez hand in hand with _his_ girl. He wanted to be able to introduce Leah as his girlfriend. He wanted- though he know he was getting way ahead of himself- to able to introduce her as his fiancée, as his wife, as the mother of his children. He was only seventeen and yet he could dream about having all of these things with her with absolutely no fear. He wanted it, more than he's wanted anything else in his entire life.

But if he refused her offer, then what? They both knew from previous experience that it was hard to resist each other, even though they were the two most stubborn people on the planet. In fact, Jacob was finding it pretty difficult not to bend her over work bench right now. So they'd either end up sleeping with each other anyway, or Leah would probably leave, and Jacob knew he wouldn't be able to take that.

"Are you sure?" he finally managed to squeeze out.

She shrugged, "Pretty much. I can't think of another way to solve this. But I have rules."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"Don't be like that," Leah tutted, though a small smile was forming on her plump lips, "I want this to stay a secret, or otherwise I'm going to feel like a complete slut. So no running off the Embry or Quil boasting about this-"

"You really think I'd do that?"

She laughed, the first genuine laugh he'd heard from her weeks, "No, but I just wanted to make sure that you're clear," Jacob nodded so she continued; "This is just sex, nothing more. There will be no talking about what we're doing in between, no cuddling up afterwards, no holding hands-"

"I get it," Jacob laughed, though it was far more throaty and deep than he'd intended.

During Leah's speech he'd been unconsciously walking towards her and now he was right in front of her he didn't know what to do. He wanted her, badly, but he wondered how she would take his advances now. He didn't have to worry though as her arms soon snaked round his neck.

"And…" she added, looking up at him through her thick lashes, "absolutely no feelings involved." She smiled and gently pressed her lips to his.

Jacob gulped, not sure he could agree to that last rule. Unfortunately for him, feelings were already involved, but he kept silent as he deepened their kiss. If Leah didn't want feelings, then he'd do his damn best to hide them and hope that would be enough.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there was meant to be a lemon in this chapter too, but it didn't happen- again! Sorry about that, but I promise there will be one next chapter, I just needed to sort out the kinks in their relationship (not that it's plain sailing from here, but you get the drift!)**

**Anywho... let me know what you thought. Remember: reviews make Jacob smile. Or growl, whatever floats your boat ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one's quite a short chapter, sorry. Just wanted to take the time to say a massive, massive thanks to all those who've reviewed or put this story on their favourites or alerts- it means so much to know that you're enjoying it. **

_Jacob gulped, not sure he could agree to that last rule. Unfortunately for him, feelings were already involved, but he kept silent as he deepened their kiss. If Leah didn't want feelings, then he'd do his damn best to hide them and hope that would be enough. _

Her body melted into his as brought her close, snaking his arms around her waist. He'd missed this. The feel of her taut, lithe body pressed up against his own. It felt fantastic- natural. His fingers wove into her short hair as she sighed against his lips and Jacob realised that she felt like home, like they were supposed to be together- like this- always.

He pushed those thoughts away as he moved to place tender kisses along her exposed neck, pausing at her pulse point to place a small nip with his teeth. He was going to try his damn hardest to make this work and play by her rules and thinking of how right all this felt wouldn't help him achieve anything.

Jacob wasn't sure what he wanted out of all this. Scrap that- he knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted to be with Leah but he knew it wasn't going to happen. So he'd go along with her plan for now, at least it meant he still got to see her, touch her. And he'd just have to hope that somewhere down the line she'd see how good they were together and maybe, if it wasn't too much effort, profess her undying love for him in the process. Jacob almost snorted, knowing how unlikely that particular notion was.

Grabbing the back of her thighs, Jacob lifted her up onto the workbench by the door- the very same workbench he'd imagined bending her over- pushing rogue tools out the way as he went, while continuing to place light kisses on her neck and jaw line. Judging by the small moans he was eliciting, Jacob assumed Leah was liking this as much as him. She tasted _so_ good.

He idly wondered, as his hands travelled up to her perfect breasts, if this was breaking any of Edward's rules. Would he have to see Nessie less now, even though Leah'd made it clear she didn't want to be with him? Since when did having sex come with so many rules anyway?

He forgot about Edward and everything else except for the girl in front of him, her toned legs on either side of his waist, as she started trailing her hands up and down his abs, smiling lightly as each muscle contracted under her touch.

"You picked a really bad day to wear a shirt." She breathed, tugging on the hem until Jacob all but ripped it from his body, barely leaving the garment in tact before latching back on to her plump lips.

He pulled back, "And you picked a really _good _day to wear a dress." He smiled as he ran his hands up the smooth plains of her thighs, eliciting the most delicious groan from her. She grinned wickedly when he reached up, expecting to come into contact with some material, "What? No underwear, Lee?"

Her grin widened into a smirk, "Well, I had a feeling about where this was going to go when I decided to come over."

"Hmmm," he rumbled, his voice laced with lust, "I could've turned you down. What would you have done then?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said casually as his fingers circled her hipbones under her dress, "I'd have probably had to get myself off-"

Fearing he'd bust in pants if she finished that sentence, Jacob cut her off by swiftly plunging his index finger into her warm, wet heat. He stilled for a moment, relishing the sight of Leah's excitement and the feel of her hot walls tightening around his digit. Her head was tilted back, though her eyes- hooded with lust- remained fixed on his as her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Her legs parted further, encouraging Jacob to continue, not that he needed it.

He quickly set a rhythm that had her practically humming beneath him as he added another finger, and his cock twitched as he felt just how wet she was becoming, knowing that it would soon be buried inside her.

"Jacob," she whispered as his thumb grazed her oversensitive clit, bucking her hips towards him in her need for more.

Jacob bent down to whisper in her ear. "You like that, Lee?"

Leah's head nodded furiously, causing her hair to tickle Jacob's jaw. He pulled back, stilling his movements inside her, pressing their foreheads together as he looked into her pleading eyes, "That's not good enough," he almost growled, "_Tell_ me how much you want this."

"Urrrggg," she groaned, rocking her hips against his hand, desperate for some much needed friction, "Don't stop. Harder, Jake! _Please_?"

He chuckled, instantly returning to his previous pace, "That's better." He said, revelling in the fact that he just made Leah Fucking Clearwater beg for his touch. He wondered if the need to dominate her was an Alpha thing, or whether he'd be like it if he wasn't a wolf. From the way his dick throbbed, pressing painfully into the constricting denim as Leah pleaded for more, Jacob guessed it was the latter.

It'd been too long since he'd seen her naked body, too long since he'd had skin to skin contact with her and too long since he'd been buried inside her. Jacob knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer, so he focused his attention on her clit, rubbing his thumb in small measured circles until her walls clamped down around his digits, pulsating with pleasure as her whole body shook beneath him.

While she was still coming down from her high, her body completely relaxed, Jacob pulled the black dress over Leah's head, tossing it to the side, leaving her completely bare before him. On hand automatically reached for one of her hardened nubs, rolling it between his fingers as his other hand unzipped his cut-offs. One-handed, he pushed his pants down his legs, kicked them off, reached up and guided his cock to her soaking entrance, savouring the heat he could already feel emanating from between her legs. They both hissed as Jacob's swollen tip pushed into her and he paused slightly before filling her to the hilt.

He stopped, his eyes closed as he revelled in the feeling of being enveloped by her. Leah's nail's dug into his back as her hips started rocking forward on the bench, urging him to start moving. He started slow, pulling back so that he was almost out of her before pushing back in firmly, each stroke gaining speed and force until they we're at a blinding pace, Leah's movements matching him thrust for thrust.

In the back of his head, Jacob barely noticed the 'BANG- BANG' of the workbench at it rocked back and forth with the force of their fucking, hitting the wall of his garage harder and harder.

"Jacob," Leah moaned, "The wall."

"What?" he grunted.

"The- urrggg- wall. Move me to the wall!" She cried.

Finally understanding, Jacob grabbed her thighs and in a movement so quick a human wouldn't have noticed it, he had Leah plastered up against the flimsy wall, silencing the protests of the bench. The new angle seemed to please Leah as she clutched harder into his back, no doubt drawing blood by this point, her perfect tits bouncing right into Jacob's face as he continued to drive into her. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from coming, wanting to prolong their pleasure, but when Leah's walls clamped down again, her cries reaching fever pitch, Jacob came undone, shooting his hot load inside her as his balls constricted. He pumped a few more times, determined that her pussy would milk every last drop, before stilling and resting his sweat covered forehead on her shoulder, working to catch his breath.

"That was…" he panted, words failing him completely. Nothing could sum up just how good that felt. It was by far the best sex session they'd had so far.

"Amazing," Leah breathed, bringing her head down to place a chaste kiss on his neck.

"Yeah."

Slowly, though he really didn't want to, Jacob slid out of Leah, instantly missing the heat and brought her down so she could place her unsteady feet on the ground. He assumed, though he'd failed to ask, that post coital cuddling was out of the picture too and judging by the way Leah didn't protest, he assumed correctly.

"JACOB?"

Both of them jumped as they heard Billy calling from the back door. Leah scrambled over to where Jacob had tossed her dress and quickly pulled it over her head even though Billy couldn't get down to the garage in his wheelchair.

Jacob laughed at her panicked expression, but soon shut up when she shot him a death glare, "Yeah dad?"

"Dinner's almost ready! Is Leah staying?"

"Yeah," he cried back as Leah shook her head.

"Ok," Billy called back, "It'll be ready in five."

"What?" Jacob asked Leah when he heard the back door close, shrugging at the scowl she was fixing him with.

"What part of 'this is just sex' did you not understand?" she hissed, tossing her hands up in the air.

"Oh come on, Lee. Are you really trying to say we can't hang out anymore? We have dinner at each other's houses all the time. Don't you think it'll look a tad suspicious if we stopped talking to each other?"

"I suppose," she muttered darkly while adjusting her dress and trying her best to smooth out her hair.

Jacob found his cut-off's and quickly tugged them on. He stepped out into the rain and took his time walking up to the back door, hoping that it would wash away the scent of their fucking just in case Paul was round for dinner tonight. Sometimes being a wolf was a pain in the ass.

Jacob quickly got to work helping Billy set the table before bringing the steaming plates of lasagne over.

Leah had been uncharacteristically quiet until she took her first bite, "Umm, Billy, this is so good."

He chuckled, "I aim to please. So what brings you over here then?"

Leah and Jacob shared a knowing glance before Leah managed to find an excuse, "Oh, the guys wanted to nail out a new patrol schedule, so I just came by to run it passed Jake."

"Trust you to be the go-between, Leah," he smiled across at her, "Now don't get me wrong, I think my son made an excellent choice in you for his second-in-command, but you take it too seriously sometimes. Why couldn't the guys come round for themselves, eh?"

"Oh, I don't mind." She replied quickly, causing Jacob to smirk into his food.

It took all of Jacob's self control not to blurt out; _'I bet you didn't mind!'_

His amusement didn't escape her attention so she continued, "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

"Haven't you thought about school or anything? Your mom said you always wanted to study."

She shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of the delicious hot meal before replying, "I've thought about it," she said quietly as Jacob instantly tensed, "but I'm needed here at the moment. And it's not just the pack; mom needs my help too. I'm thinking about getting a part-time job but we'll see how it goes."

Leah had said all that with a relatively pleasant and happy tone but Jacob could tell from the small glint in her eye that Leah didn't really believe what she was saying. His dad had raised an interesting point- why hadn't she gone off to college, got out of La Push? In the days of Bella's pregnancy Jacob got the distinct impression that she'd do anything to escape their little corner of Washington, so why hadn't she? He couldn't quite believe it had taken him all these months to question it, but Jacob supposed that it was maybe because he couldn't think about the prospect of her leaving. The pack wouldn't be the same without her, _he_ wouldn't be the same without her. To Jacob there was no renegade pack without Leah Clearwater.

Billy took a sip of his water as he nodded vigorously at Leah, "I think that's a great idea. It'll give you something to do and the extra money will come in handy. But Leah, if you're holding back on studying because you think your mom needs help then let me tell you something- Sue Clearwater is as tough as old boots! She can handle herself just fine, and I know for a fact that she'd be horrified if she thought she was holding you back."

"Oh, I know," Leah agreed readily, "but don't worry Billy, that's not the only reason."

Though she tried to hide it, Jacob could still detect the faint hue of pink in Leah's dark cheeks and his curiosity burned. Unfortunately Billy obviously thought it was the perfect opportunity to launch into a tale of his most recent fishing trip with Charlie and Old Quil, so the moment passed for Jacob to press Leah further. It was frustrating, but at least Billy's story was somewhat amusing. Apparently, after a rather successful trip out in Old Quil's boat they'd returned to shore and Charlie had failed to notice that one of the larger fish had escaped from the bucket. Charlie, thankfully, was the last to get out of the boat and slipped on the fish, plunging himself overboard while simultaneously flipping the boat over, spluttering and flailing as he went.

Jacob relished in Leah's laughter, it'd been so long since he'd heard it like that- natural and carefree- and was even more pleased to notice how well she got on with his father. If he'd been paying more attention to his family the past couple of years he would've noticed the way Leah still came over to the house occasionally after his sisters moved away, knowing Billy would appreciate the company. He would've noticed how, even though Leah was like a third daughter to him anyway, Billy'd really taken Leah under his wing after Harry's death. Though Jacob wasn't around to see it, he really should've wondered who'd been the one to come round and help Billy with things like grocery shopping in between Jacob running off and Rachel moving back home.

The easy banter between the three of them continued long after the food was devoured but soon enough it was time for Leah's patrol. Walking her to the door, Jacob wondered whether he'd ever have an evening with her like this again, the way Rachel often had Paul over.

"So…" Leah announced, turning from her spot on the last porch step, "I'll see you later."

"Uh, yeah Leah, anytime. Tonight was fun."

Though he was referring more to the dinner shared with his father Leah waggled her eyebrows suggestively, a nod to their earlier antics.

"Yeah it was. You know," she pondered, "I was worried that my plan wasn't going to work, but now…now I think it just might."

She smiled up at him before jogging off towards the forest, leaving Jacob still standing in the doorway, wondering whether or not she was right.

**A/N: So what did you think about the lemon? I'm really trying to improve my lemon writing so any and all feedback is fantastic! **

**This story is still pretty directionless at the moment, though I have a good feel for how I want it to end up. At least I have the next couple of chapter's planned so updating shouldn't take as long as it has in the past. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter's been a bitch. ****To make up for my utter crapness, this chapter has very little plot (if you get my drift), which we all have to thank Rihanna for, as I listened to her song 'Skin' on repeat while writing this. Hope you enjoy!**

"Well, I don't want your damn help, Jacob!"

"If you'd just listen for two seconds−"

"No!"

"Fine."

"Fine! See you around."

"Wait," Jacob called, clutching at Leah's arm before she could storm out the house. When she stopped moving he continued. "I made you a promise."

Leah's back was towards him, her arm still pulled back by his large hand. He couldn't see her face, but clearly noted her shoulders stiffen at the mention of the promise.

"People break their promises all the time, Jacob," she whispered, her head hung low.

It made Jacob's heart break. Of course Leah would think that, she'd had so many people make her promises, only to break them with their next breath. It's what prompted him to make _his_ promise in the first place. He was determined to show her that people−_ some_ people, at least− could be trusted.

"Not me."

"Not trying to be technical, but you didn't actually promise to help with this. You−"

"I promised to help you get through the wedding," he asserted.

"Is the wedding today?" she asked, turning to face him with a smirk on her full lips.

"Well, no," he conceded, releasing her arm to run a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Then what are you moaning about?"

He snorted. "I'm not moaning, Leah. I'm trying to help you. No matter how much you try and put a brave face on things, I know you're going to be suffering today, and I hate that. I just want to help you, is that so bad?"

She was struck by the sincerity of his words, though she could do without the concerned glint in his eyes. She didn't need, or want, his sympathy. Or anyone else's for that matter. But it dawned on her that Jacob actually cared about her. It was usually a bone of contention between them, the fact that he was always pushing for more between them when she didn't want to get involved, but at this moment in time she welcomed it. It was nice knowing that someone wanted to ease her suffering, and she couldn't even argue that Jacob had ulterior motives− he would've helped her even if he hadn't been screwing her senseless for the last week.

"Thank you, but it's only a dress fitting. I'm sure I'll survive."

Jacob lips quirked. "Please. Do I need to remind you what you were like for Rebecca's wedding?"

"Don't you dare!" she threatened, though she was fighting a smile of her own.

"You're not putting me in that," Jacob squealed, trying− and failing− to imitate Leah's voice. He jumped back, not wanting Leah to be able to get a hold of him as he continued. "No, I'm not wearing it! You can't make me!"

"Jacob! Shut up!" She bit back a laugh as she gave chase, following Jacob down the narrow hall.

_Stupid boy_, she thought as she cornered him. _Should've gone outside if he wanted to escape. _

Jacob's back was pressed against the wall as she stood before him; her arms crossed firmly over her chest as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You saw the dresses she chose, Jake. They were fucking hideous. Not that Emily's taste is much better." She shuddered.

Jacob shrugged. "I'll give you that one. Still funny though."

She laughed and smacked his broad forearm, though the hit was light.

"Hey! Oww." He rubbed his arm dramatically. "I'm sorry, geez. How will you ever forgive me?" he pleaded sarcastically.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe I don't want to forgive you," she teased.

He decided to play along, knowing by the glint that had appeared in her eyes that this was going somewhere good. "Oh, I'll do anything."

She leaned closer. "Anything?"

"Anything," he breathed.

"Hmmm," she pondered. "Maybe…I'll settle… for a kiss."

Seizing his opportunity, Jacob lowered his head, bringing his arm up to clamp his hand into her thick black hair as his mouth descended towards hers. He couldn't believe how much he couldn't get enough of her− he wasn't sure if it was even natural, or all just a part of the crazy 'claiming' thing he'd unknowingly got them into. They'd kissed just this morning, not having time to go any further before the rest of the pack arrived for the meeting, yet he felt like a man lost in the desert finally finding water as his parched lips met her plump ones.

He deepened the kiss quickly, needing her sweet taste on his tongue as soon as possible. His tongue lapped at hers, slow and sensual though the need for one another was bubbling just under the surface, and he knew from experience that it would soon turn fierce, passionate and rough, just how he liked it. Her hands were gliding softly up and down his muscle-clad ribs, and it was driving him insane.

He tried to coax her into touching him properly− gripping his body the way he knew she wanted to− by clasping her hips in his strong hands and pulling her body towards him, but she continued to dance her fingers over him with no more force than a feather. While he couldn't complain− it felt incredible− he wanted more, so much more.

He broke contact with her lips, leaving her gasping for breath, her delicious chest heaving, as he pressed small kisses down the column of her throat. He'd discovered her sweet spot a few days ago, the one place she couldn't resist him kissing, but he took his time getting there. His breath fanned the skin of her neck, and he smirked against her flesh as he noticed the goose bumps rise wherever his breath touch. Tenderly, he teasingly pressed a feather light kiss on her sweet spot, just below her ear, and then raised his pulsing lips to her ear.

"Are you sure Lee? _Just _a kiss?" he murmured, smirking again when he felt her shudder beneath his palms.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned.

"Liar."

He nipped at her earlobes, and Leah finally dug her nails into his ribs.

"That's better, baby," he whispered huskily into her ear before focusing his attention on her sweet spot, attacking it with lips, teeth and tongue.

"Oh, you want it hard, do you?" She tried to sound like she was teasing, but her shuddering breath gave her away. She wanted him, and he knew it.

He hummed his approval, never relenting from his assault on her neck and Leah took that as her cue. Running her hands up his body, pressing down harder now, she dug her nails into his pecs, careful to avoid his nipples− she'd get around to those later− and Jacob bucked into her in response.

Empowered by the reaction she was eliciting from him, she moved her hands to his broad shoulders and pushed, hard. Jacob's back slammed against the hall wall and she quickly pressed her body into his. Jacob drew back to look at her but she stretched up on her tip-toes and reconnected their lips, a fire now raging throughout her body. She needed this− needed him− to be able to face the afternoon ahead of her. That thought scared her, she'd vowed never to need anyone ever again, not after Sam, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, more than content to get lost in the feeling of Jacob pressed against her, his fuckable lips moving firmly against hers.

They both groaned as they reached for each other, never getting close enough to be satisfied. Jacob pushed back against her and they stumbled towards Jacob's room, their lips never separating. They grabbed at each other as they rounded the corner, Jacob kicking the door closed with far more strength than necessary, but neither of them noticed the walls trembling with the force as they reached for each other's clothes.

Leah swiftly unbuttoned the only item of clothing Jacob had on, his jeans, as he fought with her tank top, practically ripping it from her body in desperation before tossing it on the floor and removing her shorts. Leah tore away from his lips as she swiftly pushed his jeans down his thick thighs, smirking as she caught the muscles bunching with the tension he feeling, and then her eyes settled on his cock.

Hot, hard, huge, and just ready for her, begging to be touched. Jacob reached towards her to pull her up against him again, but she stopped him.

"Wait…I want to try something." She bit her lip nervously, waiting for his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Her pussy was practically burning with the need to be touched, to be filled, but she'd been struck by an idea, one she was anxious about actually trying, but desperate to do at the same time. Slowly, she lowered herself onto her knees in front of him and Jacob instantly realised what she was planning.

"It's ok, Lee, you don't have to do that," he assured her, moving his hand to her shoulders, ready to pull her up, even though the sight of her face so close to his dick was sending him overdrive. The fact that he could feel her breath fan across his achingly hard shaft didn't exactly help matters.

She smiled, watching as his eyes belied his words. "I want to."

It had occurred to her that in the few weeks they'd been doing this they rarely entered into foreplay, and even when they did, it was usually only Jacob servicing her− though that was mainly down to the fact he liked to enter her as she was coming. Still, she wanted to give him something in return, and even better; this was all new to her. She'd taken Jacob's virginity, and he somehow had the notion in his head that she was this worldly, all-knowing, experienced woman. But that wasn't the case. Sure, she and Sam'd had sex− plenty of times− but they were young, shy and nervous and naïve, and their foreplay had consisted of messy fumbling at the best of times. The one time she'd tried to give Sam a blow job, she'd ended up accidently biting him and they'd had to stop. That experience, coupled with the fact she wasn't keen on doing it in the first place, meant that she never tried again, despite Sam's regular pleading. But she surprised herself when she realised that she actually _wanted _to do this for Jacob. She wanted to pleasure him and it was an added bonus that this was something she could share with him. He'd shared his virginity, and she felt better knowing that she was sharing something with him too. In fact, she found herself becoming increasingly turned on as her face got closer to him.

She bent down, Jacob's hands falling from her shoulders, tentatively placing a kiss just above his knee as Jacob groaned above her. She trailed her lips up his leg, going as high as hip bone before repeating the action on his other leg. Jacob was practically twitching above her as her lips finally sought out his delicious cock. She was nervous, she wanted to do it right, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as lips slowly and softly enclosed over the tip of Jacob's penis.

"Oh. Fuck!" Jacob cried, trying desperately to focus on not thrusting his hips into her face. "Shit!"

Her lips looked perfect and her eyes fluttered closed as he slowly entered her mouth. He'd never known that there was anything as sweet, hot and wet as her pussy, and was more than pleasantly surprised to find that her mouth felt almost as good.

They were both still in the middle of his room, the bed long forgotten, and he needed something to grasp at, but there was nothing within reach. His hand instantly went to the back of Leah's head, his fingers splaying in her hair, though he made sure that he wasn't pushing her head forward.

Leah once again surprised herself, finding that she actually enjoyed having Jacob in her mouth, enveloped by her lips. The firmness of his hard cock sliding slowly in and out of her as she pulled back and forwards timidly, felt amazing as her tongue glided up and down his shaft, lapping at the protruding vein that snaked up his length, and Jacob's stammered moans of pleasure only served to spur her on. She opened her mouth wider, relaxing her jaw as she took more of his length passed her lips. She knew she'd never fit him all in, even if she was brave enough to attempt to deep-throat him _and_ had a detachable jaw, but she'd try and get as much in as possible.

When she got as far as she could, she started to pull back, easing him from her mouth as her tongue lapped at his underside before swirling it round his tip.

A string of strangled obscenities left Jacob's lips and his hand fisted her hair as she went back down. "Fuck, Leah….shit…I'm gonna…"

He was desperately trying to hold his release, he'd seen Leah's nervousness when she'd first got on her knees, so, even craving it like he'd craved nothing else in his life, he really didn't want to just bust in her mouth. But then Leah's eyes snapped open at his words, her movements on his dick never faltering, and he came hard as their eyes remained locked on one another's.

It took a few seconds for Jacob to even remember his own name− he'd never had an orgasm that intense before− and even longer for him to remember where he was.

"Shit, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to−"

Her hand quickly moved from its resting place on his thigh to quickly slap his firm behind as she released his dick with a popping noise.

"Don't be an idiot, Jake. I wanted you to."

The combination of her words and the sight of her wet lips sent him straight back into overdrive. Even though Jacob Jr needed time to recover, he couldn't resist reaching out to Leah, pulling her up, and clamping his lips onto hers.

Her lips were hotter than normal and pulsed beneath his, a side-effect of the amazing blow job he'd just received. He'd never been given one before, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it couldn't get better than that.

Wanting to show his appreciation, he pulled back. "That…" he panted. "Was fan-fucking-tastic."

She blushed furiously and looked down, pressing her face into his chest. "Good…that was actually my first time so…" she trailed off.

_Did I just hear her right?_ Jacob wondered, completely dumbstruck. _Did she just say that was her first time?_

Jacob Jr processed the information before he did, instantly standing to attention against Leah's stomach, causing her to chuckle, but Jacob wasn't far behind and as soon as his scrambled brain managed to contemplate her words, he was pushing her towards the bed. They landed in a tangle of limbs, Jacob above Leah as his lips assaulted any part of her body they could reach.

He kissed down her body, relishing in the taste of her skin and came to the valley of her breasts. He kissed across one, his mouth then sucking the nipple so he could lap at it with his tongue as his fingers glided down her stomach, intent on seeking out her opening but he stopped when he got there. She was unbelievably wet, and the heat emanating from her core had reached his hand long before he touched her. She'd never been like this before.

"So, wet," he breathed over her pebbling nipple, moist from his lips. She shuddered underneath him. "Is this all for me?" he questioned as hand rubbed gently along her slit. She nodded and a thought hit him. "Is this because you gave me a blow job? Is this because you sucked me off?" he growled, forcefully pushing his fingers into her tight, wet heat.

"Urrrrh," she nodded again, her pupils dilating as she looked into Jacob's intense stare.

"Well, fuck," he chuckled, despite feeling like he was going to explode all over again.

He withdrew his fingers, walking them up to pay attention to her throbbing clit, when her shaky hand gripped his forearm.

"N-no," she breathed, pulling him directly on top of her to hint at what she couldn't vocalise.

Jacob, thankfully, took the hint, pulling back slightly, he gripped his firm cock in his hand as he guided it to her entrance. He paused a moment, just relishing in the sight of Leah laid out before him, her raven hair fanned across his pillow, her eyes half lidded in lust, open just enough to watch his face as he slowly pushed the head of dick into her wet folds.

He started off slow, but his movements increased pace and force with every moan and mewl escaping Leah's full, parted lips. _Lips that had just been wrapped around his member_. That thought made him slam into her, pressing his hips firmly into hers before withdrawing to his tip and repeating the process. Over and over again.

Leah cried out, digging the heels of her feet into Jacob's tense calves and scraping her nails along his well defined back. She knew he loved it when she scratched him, so she dug deep, no doubt drawing blood. Their combined heat was causing them to both sweat with their exertion, the windows beyond foggy, as Leah clung to the man riding above her.

Leah had been close to her release from the moment Jacob had shot his seed into her mouth earlier, and she'd been trying to cling on, not wanting the coil to snap. She wanted to prolong their pleasure, knowing Jacob would probably come again when she did, but he was pounding her furiously and there was no use.

With a strangled scream, her walls clamped down and fire coursed through her body. She saw stars as the waves of her orgasm started to subside, and she felt the exact moment Jacob came undone, thrusting into her a few more erratic, forceful times before collapsing on top of her.

Their breathing started returning to normal and Leah's body relaxed, her head falling to the side.

"Shit!" she cried when she caught sight of the alarm clock on the bedside table, causing Jacob to jump above her.

"What?" he asked, on high alert for any threats present, like a true Alpha.

She pushed at his chest, signalling him to let her get up. "I was meant to be at Emily's ten minutes ago. My mom's gonna kill me."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. As always, reviews are more that welcome, in fact I would relish them. They make me happy, so please leave one! Even a simple 'liked it' would be fab!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story came runner-up in the JBNP Awards, best Blackwater category! Wow! Thank you so, so much to everyone who voted, it really means a lot. And a big thank you to whoever nominated me…I'd still like to know who you are…**

****

**

* * *

**

Leah had left in a whirlwind less than half an hour ago, hopping in his shower before he could even blink, yet Jacob was already starting to worry about her. He'd spent that time getting dressed− he'd even put a shirt on, just to waste time− making sure his room was in order again, picking rogue items of clothing off the floor− tucking Leah's discarded panties in his drawer for later use− and making his bed, but now…now he was left with nothing to do. Nothing to do but think.

Leah hadn't listened to him earlier, all of his convincing had been in vain. He wanted to go with her to Emily's house, but she was− as per usual− stubborn as mule. He knew how hard this afternoon would be for her and he only wanted to help, even if all he could do was show up and sit around.

Things to consider: Fact one; Leah hated going over to Emily's house. Fact two; Leah and dresses did not mix. Ever. Fact three; Leah and girls did not mix− not since her transformation anyway. Fact four; combining all three of the previous facts together could result in a number of different outcomes− none of them good as far as he could see.

By the time he figured out that his concern for her actually had nothing to do with his claiming of her, and more the simple protectiveness an Alpha feels towards his Beta− therefore meaning he could get away with going round to Emily's without being decapitated, maybe− an hour had passed. Deciding to just grow a pair− he was an Alpha, a leader, for god's sake− he grabbed the keys to Rabbit and set off across the reservation.

Jacob could hear the high pitched cackling of several women long before he approached the small grey house and he knew Leah would be absolutely hating every moment. It was all just too girly, so far removed from the Leah that'd developed over the last few years.

"Jacob? What're you doing here?" Rachel asked as soon as she opened the door.

He quickly scrambled for an excuse, kicking himself for not thinking of one on the way over. "Oh, hi, Rach…I was just wondering if Emily had something made for lunch?"

"I'm not sure, we've kinda been busy. Come on through, I'll ask her."

Jacob followed his older sister down the narrow corridor, the cackling laughter increasing in volume with each step he took.

Rachel quickly called out to Emily. "Hey, Em. Did you have anything premade for lunch? You've already got wolves calling at your doo…"

Rachel's voice faded from Jacob's mind as he rounded the corner. In the middle of the lounge stood one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Leah was breath-taking, and nothing else registered in his mind but her.

The dark red shimmering material of her dress clung to her every curve like a soft caress, jutting out at her full hips before billowing to the floor. She looked… stunning… elegant… magnificent, he could've used every adjective imaginable and it wouldn't come nearly close to describing her in that moment. He'd always thought that writers were just being over dramatic when they said something took the characters breath away, but now he could understand it. Perfectly. And that was just the view from the back; he hadn't even had a chance to see her face yet.

"Jacob? Hello, Jake?"

Leah span round as soon as she heard Emily call his name, her eyes alight with rage, a deep scowl penetrating her beautiful features. He quickly turned his attention to her cousin, surprised to notice that she stood right in front of him.

"There you are," she smiled, her scarred side barely moving. "Lost in la-la land were we? I was just going to say that I can make you something if you wait a minute−"

The chorus of 'NO's' from most of the women in the room hurt his sensitive ears.

"You can't make lunch wearing that. Are you crazy?" Sue asked.

It took a second for Jacob to register what she meant; Emily was wearing her wedding dress. He hadn't even noticed.

"I um…" Jacob could feel Leah's eyes boring into him like lasers, and suddenly his idea of coming over didn't seem like such a good one. "Don't worry, Em, I'll head over to mine and grab something there. You look beautiful by the way," he added as an afterthought.

"Thanks."

Without sparing another glance towards Leah− he didn't want the way she looked to persuade him into staying− he turned for the door, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

He was half-way to his car when a warm hand caught his forearm, spinning him round and dragging him down the side of the house.

"What the hell was that?" Leah spat, relishing in the nearly hidden position by the forest as she pushed him up against the house with wolf strength before releasing him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving," he growled back, pushing himself away from the wall.

"You could've given everything away!" She pushed against his shoulders, his back slamming into the house once again. She kept her hands on his shoulders, locking him in place.

"Don't be ridiculous. I come over here all the time. They're not mind readers."

"Well the way you were looking at me should've given them a clue, idiot. Shit, my mom's in there and everything. Do you not grasp how bad that could've been?"

"I can't help it if you look amazing," he fired, taking the opportunity to appraise her from the front. It didn't disappoint. In fact, it surpassed all his expectations. The dress clung to her as much at the front as it did at the back, cupping her firm breasts gently, the sweetheart neckline− he may have read one of sisters Vogues that she so frequently left around the house. Just once though− giving her the most delectable cleavage he'd ever seen.

"See," she huffed. "That's what I'm talking about. _That_ look." She released his shoulders to motion at his face.

"I can't help it," he repeated. "You look hot. Beyond hot."

Surprisingly, it was Leah who made the first move. Practically pouncing on him, she fused her lips with his, wasting no time to dart her tongue out and lick along the seam of his lips. Groaning, his fisted his hand in her hair as the other one went swiftly to her waist, using the soft material of the dress to drag her forwards. His lips parted, his tongue finally connecting with hers as they battled for dominance. It was a fierce, powerful, all consuming kiss− just how he liked them. It was intense and he could feel a fire building in the pit of stomach, his need for her growing with every second. But then she pulled back.

Placing on chaste kiss on his lips, she smiled up at him. "I see you later." She went to take a step away, but he grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he breathed between pants.

She shot him a puzzled look. "Inside. They're gonna wonder where I've got to."

"No." He moved his hands to her hips, picked her up and thrust her against the wall of the house. "I want you now," he groaned, still holding her so that her feet dangled uselessly above the ground, instantly attaching his lips to the crook of her neck.

She moaned as he licked and nipped at her skin, brushing her hair away with his nose as he moved closer and closer to her ear, occasionally placing an open-mouthed kiss on his way up.

"Jacob, put me down." He could tell that she didn't mean it. "Jake, come on, put me down." Her tone was firmer, but he could tell she wanted this as much as he did. But not wanting to piss her off, he complied, albeit begrudgingly.

"Thank you." She smirked, bending over in front of him. Jacob thought she was merely trying tease− her head was right in front of his cock, after all− but she did something completely unexpected. Checking the coast was clear, her small hands wrapped around the hem of her dress, bunching it up as she pulled it higher up her toned legs, stopping just before it reached her panties. She winked at him. "Be quick, and for the love of all that is holy, be quiet."

He knew there was a warning in there somewhere, but he couldn't bring himself to care as her words all rolled into one as soon as he caught on to what she wanted. He quickly freed his straining cock from his jeans, pumping it a few times just to make sure it was hard enough for her− it definitely was− before he grasped her up again. Moving her panties aside, he thrust up into her in one, long movement, pressing her back firmly against the house in the process.

"Fuck!" she hissed as he withdrew and slammed back into her, using his grasp on her hips for momentum.

She was wet, oh so wet, and Jacob wondered exactly how long she'd wanted this. There was no way she'd gotten this excited in the few minutes they'd been outside, and he questioned whether she'd been feeling this way since she'd left him earlier. The thought drove him wild, but he reined it in, knowing that they need to be quiet.

"The dress…"

"Is fucking awesome," he panted between thrusts.

"No...Jake…the dress," she spluttered, eyes rolling back in her head. "Move away from the wall…it's going…to get ruined."

He paused, though only for a fraction of a second. She was right; his movements were rubbing the delicate material against the wooden boards, grating it. He quickly complied with her request, spinning them round so that his back was to the wall. He thought it would be harder to pump into her in this position, and he was right. What he hadn't bargained for though, was that it freed his arms up enough so that he could move her up and down on his cock with his grasp on her hips.

"Oh shit," he spat as he pulled her onto him.

"Harder," she commanded.

"Leah…they'll hear us. They'll hear you."

"They won't," she gasped as he angled higher. "And I don't fucking care," she breathed, her voice faltering in places.

Her words went straight to his dick and he wasted no time in complying with her request. He held her tightly; raising her up until his head was teasing her entrance, before slamming her onto him harshly. He set a furious pace, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from roaring at the pleasure of it. He did a pitiful job and was pretty sure that they were getting too loud, but if Leah didn't care…well hell, the thought of Leah not caring if they got caught turned him on. Possibly too much.

Leah's back had been arched, her head thrown back, but she suddenly whipped forward, clamping her teeth down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming out. Despite the material of his shirt providing a barrier between his skin and her hot mouth, Jacob could barely contain himself.

"Baby…if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to explode," he grunted in her ear.

Leah gasped against his skin as he reached one hand down and under both her dress and panties to play with her clit, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He'd barely brushed his thumb across it before her walls clamped down around him, her hands grasped at him desperately, finally latching on and she dug her nails into his skin to stop herself from screaming, just a small, strangled whimper escaping her lips.

Jacob held on for a few more thrusts, willing himself not to explode, but it was too late, and he shot inside her, not coherent enough to know whether he'd made a noise or not. He probably had.

They took a few seconds to breathe before it seemed that Leah remembered where they were. Her eyes darted around swiftly and she visibly relaxed when she saw no one was around. She smiled up at him as he gently set her down and pulled up his jeans.

He kissed her, hoping that he was pouring all of his emotions into it. He was relieved that she wasn't mad at him for coming over, even more that they hadn't been caught. He was grateful for the sex− it had, once again, been mind blowing− and he was happy.

He smiled all the way home after they'd said their goodbyes− Leah insisting that she was fine to stay there by herself− and it only grew when he saw his best friend waiting on his porch steps.

Glad to know that he wouldn't have to spend the afternoon alone, he got out of the car and called over to him. "Hey, Embry. What can I do you for?"

Embry stood and took a deep breath, though his posture didn't change and Jacob was relieved to learn that he obviously hadn't smelt Leah all over him. "Jacob. We need to talk."

The look on his friend's face made Jacob's smile instantly disappear.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter's a bit shorter than the others. Sorry, but I wanted to get something out, and I thought it was a good place to end it.**

**In good news, I finally have a proper plan for this story. It's typed up and everything! The bad news is that− according to said wonderfully typed up plan− there's only three more chapters left. I'll see if I can squeeze in a fourth, but I'm not going to push it if it doesn't work.**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story despite my crappiness at updating on a regular basis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Leah just managed to catch her breath –though she could do nothing about her pounding heart− by the time she reached Emily's door. She hadn't meant for that to happen with Jacob, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it either. The fact that it was outside was both terrifying and thrilling, and she toyed with several future possibilities as she made final checks on her dress. The deep crimson gown Emily had chosen really was very beautiful and though she resented having ever agreed to be a part of the wedding, for the first time in a long time Leah actually felt vaguely feminine, pretty even. Patting out all the creases, she stepped into the kitchen and came face to face with Rachel. Arms crossed, lips puckered and eyes alight; she was definitely pissed.

"You know," Rachel started, arching one eyebrow, "Jake can be annoying sometimes. Trust me; I'm his sister, so I know more than most how true that is. But that doesn't mean you have to treat him the way you do."

_Shit. __Rachel knows about us._ She knew about them and it was clear that she wasn't happy about it either. But it had been a mutual decision and it pissed Leah off to know that her friend thought she was mistreating Jacob. He'd been the one to push for what they had now and it wasn't her fault if things were getting increasingly complicated.

"It's none of your business," Leah snarled as she made her way to the lounge. She didn't get far. Rachel's hand clamped round her wrist as she brushed passed her. Both of them knew it was a useless move against a wolf, and that Leah could easily break it if she wanted to, but it was the fury in Rachel's eyes that held her in place.

"It _is_ my business, Leah. You guys can't keep fighting like this. Especially when all he ever does is look out for you. He's always talking about you, and it was obvious that he stormed out earlier because you gave him that glare, when he only came round here to check on you. Don't give me that look, you know I'm right. If Jacob really came here for food then he wouldn't have left until he'd been fed, no matter what. He's trying to help you and all you ever do is throw it back in his face. Just stop arguing with him, please."

Leah relaxed as Rachel's words sank in. She didn't know anything; she thought they were arguing the whole time.

"I'm sorry," she replied as they both entered the lounge. "I'll make more of an effort in future."

Kim frowned. "What're you apologising about?"

"The way Leah treats Jacob." Rachel snorted as the rest of the women turned to look at them both in the doorway. Rachel sagged into the nearest armchair −earning a glare from Emily, so she sat up straight and smoothed out her dress− while Leah leant against the doorframe. "I'm just so sick of them arguing all the time. It drives me crazy."

Kim turned to Leah. "Were you guys arguing outside?" Leah nodded. "Oh, that makes sense. You know, for a minute it sounded more like you were having sex but of course that's ridiculo…" She trailed off as the full horror of what she'd said dawned on Leah, who stood frozen to the spot.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Leah asked as she fought to compose herself. There was no way Kim had really thought they were getting it on outside, but her words had been just a little too close to the mark.

"You were, weren't you?"

"Don't be an idiot, Kim."

"It was written all over your face. As soon as I mentioned sex you looked guilty. Were you, or were you not having sex with Jacob?"

The room was silent now, and Leah looked at each face staring back at her. Both Kim and Rachel looked accusing− though Kim at least had the good grace to look uncomfortable− Emily looked confused, and her mother…she avoided looking at altogether, too embarrassed to see what she was making of the whole situation. That fired her up and she was just about to start yelling at Kim for bringing this up in front of her when Rachel, with a voice as cold as ice, spoke up.

"You know," she started, her eyes narrowed. "Your silence speaks volumes."

"I-I…" Leah felt trapped, cornered like a wounded animal. Usually she used her words as a weapon, a way to hurt people, a way to deflect the attention away from her own pain, but they failed her now and she could think of nothing to say. It was pointless denying that she'd been with Jacob, it was clear from the way they were all looking at her that realisation was slowly beginning to dawn on them. Her own reaction to Kim's words, the horrified expression that must have been on her face, had only served to confirm the truth. But being honest with them now would be just as bad as lying. Telling them everything, speaking it out loud, would make it real. For the past few months, ever since Jacob had clamped his teeth on her neck in the woods by the Cullen place, Leah had been living in a bubble. Only the two of them knew what was going on, and as long as it stayed that way it existed in an almost alternate reality. If no one else knew what was happening between them then they could go back to a normal existence when it all blew over. If everyone knew about the hold Jacob had over her then it would never be forgotten. Nothing would ever be the same again, and that wasn't something she was about to risk.

"Leah, honey? Say something."

"There's nothing she _can_ say, Sue," Rachel snapped. "She knows what she's done, we all do."

Leah barely processed that Rachel was now stalking towards her as her world crashed down around her ears. How could she ever have believed that she could keep this a secret? What should she do now? The question didn't seem to matter much; she couldn't move, couldn't talk if she tried.

"Rachel, I think you need to calm down."

"No!" she roared as her palm connected with Leah's face. The resounding smack seemed to echo around the lounge, but all Leah could hear was Rachel's heart pounding furiously against her ribcage. Randomly, she noted that her friend had actually managed a pretty decent slap− Leah's face stung and she was sure a red mark was developing. "How could you! You know he has an imprint, and you slept with him anyway. Just what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I-I wasn't." Leah finally managed to find her voice, but regretted it almost instantly as she noticed her words had stirred something within Rachel.

"Well, that's pretty obvious don't you think? Tell me, Leah, do you ever actually think about what you do? Because it doesn't seem like it to me. Oh, wait, you probably do, but all you think about is how you can inflict as much pain as possible."

"Rachel−"

"Don't you 'Rachel' me, Emily." By this point her words were flying out of her mouth in a shriek. "Leah should know all the trouble she's causing."

"I think she does," Kim, who still looked shocked, spoke up. "She's crying."

Huh. Leah had been so lost in Rachel's words that she hadn't noticed, but her hand lifted up automatically and, sure enough, her fingers came away wet from her cheek. She tried to compose herself as she thought about the situation. Rachel was right; she'd caused a huge mess. It had been stupid, so incredibly stupid for her to have thought that everything could return to normal after what she'd done. She'd taken a wolf away from his imprint, and it didn't matter that it hadn't been her intention. How would Jacob ever explain this to Nessie when she was older? Imprinting was supposed to be the be all and end all; the wolves weren't even supposed to notice anyone else, let alone screw around. And Nessie was just a child, she didn't deserve this. She hadn't done anything to Leah, no matter who her parents were and how much Leah hated them, Nessie was a good kid.

And what did all of it achieve anyway? Sure, she was happy when she was with Jacob. He made her feel things she never thought she'd feel after Sam, most notably she felt desired for the first time in years. But it was temporary, fleeting. As soon as he'd leave, she'd feel like trash, like the 'other woman'. She knew Jacob wasn't using her− it was just the effect of this whole claiming thing that influenced both their actions− but it still felt like it every time they met. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry! You're sorry? Well, ok, that makes everything all better doesn't it?" Rachel snorted derisively. "You've really fucked up this time, Leah. You don't have an imprint, so you don't know what it's like, but we all do." She motioned to Kim and Emily. "And let me tell you, something like this is devastating. Imprinting is based on trust, complete trust. We have to trust that our imprinters are telling the truth. Do you really think I'd have ended up shacking up with an almost perfect stranger if I hadn't believed Paul one-hundred percent? No, I wouldn't. And don't think I'm not pissed at Jake for this, too. I'm going to kill him when I see him. But you're older than him, you've already been hurt by imprinting and you should know better than to mess with it." She looked at the others. "What do you guys think? Come on," she continued when no one spoke. "I know I'm not the only one who feels strongly about this."

Kim cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Leah, but I agree with Rachel," she whispered.

"Oh, darling, what have you got yourself into?" Sue's tone was kind, but her words still cut like a knife.

"Emily, what do you think?"

"I really think I should stay out this, Rachel."

"No, come on," she encouraged. "How would you feel if she'd slept with Sam? You'd feel like shit, and at least she's in love with Sam− or was. She doesn't love Jake, she's just using him and that just makes it so much worse."

With that Leah snapped.

"I'm falling for him!" The words were out of Leah's mouth before she had a chance to control herself, and she wished with all her heart that she could take them back. She hadn't realised the full extent of her feelings until she'd spoken them and now that they were out there it dawned on her just how much her statement was true. She was falling for Jacob, and there was nothing she could do about it. Slowly but surely he'd managed to work his way passed all the layers of protection she'd built around herself. It had started way before he'd ever claimed her, back when they were just Alpha and Beta and he seemed to know her better than anyone else, and somehow it'd evolved from that.

The room took on an eerie silence, as if the world had stopped. For Leah it felt like it had.

Rachel's mouth popped open as if she were about to say something, but it quickly snapped shut. Everyone's eyes were wide as they stared, frozen, at Leah, who could feel a sob rising in her throat. When she felt like she was going to explode form the pressure, Leah finally let it out, cupping her hand over her mouth as the tears she'd been trying to hold at bay broke free and started a torrent down her cheeks. "I'm falling for him," she repeated, quieter this time, her body sagging under the weight of her confession until her back, braced against the wall, was all that was holding her upright. She knew she looked a mess− _was_ a mess− but she couldn't control it. She'd fucked up in a monumental way. First by ever having anything to do with Jacob Black, then somehow in the midst of all of it she'd stupidly started developing feelings for someone who could never be hers. And now everyone would know, and there was no amount of Leah's usual strength that would ever make it better, so she didn't even try. Here she was, unravelling in the middle of the house that belonged to the initial catalysts of everything− Sam and Emily.

It was as if a light bulb had gone off; at some unknown cue, everyone sprang into action. Sue and Emily rushed forward, quickly engulfing Leah's sobbing form in a tangle of limbs and heads. Rachel fell back into her previous seat, all thoughts about keeping her dress crease free forgotten. Kim was the only one who remained where she was, though her eyes darted from one person to the next, clearly trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Well, fuck!" Rachel announced.

Emily unfurled herself from Leah's shoulder long enough to give Rachel the best glare she could muster. "I really don't think you're helping."

Leah almost snorted at Emily's diplomacy. Surely she wasn't thick enough not to realise that Rachel had been way beyond anything remotely diplomatic for a while now?

"What am I meant to say? This is a cluster-fuck of epic proportions." She took a few deep breaths. She looked up at Leah and her face creased in concern. "I'm sorry, Leah. I really am. I feel terrible for you. It's just history repeating itself. I feel awful, and I know that I'm being a sucky friend. But I can't comfort you, and I can't be your friend at the moment. My priorities have to be with my baby brother."

Leah nodded mutely. She understood; she'd do the same for Seth. Actually, if a girl had managed to drag Seth into a situation as bad as this one, with no resolution that wouldn't cause pain and hurt on more than one side, Leah would've probably ripped her face off. Everyone in the room knew that Jacob would never be with Leah. They also knew just how much Jacob would feel bad about it; it just wasn't in his nature to hurt people and it would torture him for a long, long time. It wasn't fair on Leah that she'd started feeling this way, and it wasn't Jacob's fault either. Sometimes you just can't help who you fall for, no matter what the consequences.

"Come on, Honey. Let's get you some fresh air," Sue spoke quietly as she drew back to look at her daughter. Leah nodded, letting Sue guide her with an arm wrapped around her waist. They'd almost made it to the French doors on the other side of the room when they burst open, revealing a panicked looking Quil. He didn't even take in Leah's distressed appearance before he started talking.

"Leah, come quickly. It's Jacob."

"What's happened?"

"Jacob and Embry are fighting, and I mean _really_ fighting, like they're gonna kill each other, and I have no idea what to do!"

Rachel, who'd rushed forward to stand beside Leah as soon as Jacob's name was mentioned, stared at her brother's best friend. "Why would Leah be able to help?"

"I'm Beta, I might be able to talk some sense into them," she called over her shoulder as she pushed passed Quil.

"Well, that and the only word running through their heads when I phased was your name."

Leah froze. "Why? Do you think they're fighting about me?"

"Seemed like it."

"Why would they be fighting about me?"

Quil lifted up one massive shoulder in a shrug. "Beats me."

Before Leah could think about it any more− though she had a pretty good idea what their fight was really about, she took off in a run, swiftly making it to the tree line. The dress was hampering her speed, but she didn't want to phase and destroy it. Hiking up the bottom of the dress, Leah sprinted faster than she'd ever gone as a human, following her nose and the loud crashing noises to the east, reaching the two snarling wolves in record time.

Pure chaos confronted her; russet and grey tumbling over one another as their snarls rang out through the forest. All she could make out was Embry's hind legs as they pummeled into Jacob's ribs. Jacob tore furiously at the fur covered flesh of Embry's shoulder.

"Guys! Stop it. Jake! Embry!" Leah screamed as they rolled towards her and Quil. Neither of them listened. She just about to turn around and take off the dress so that she could phase, cursing the fact she might get a stain on the one thing that had made her feel remotely feminine for the first time in over a year, when the two warring wolves barreled across a fallen log and right into Leah. She heard the ripping of fabric as if it was a thunder clap, the pain of their claws tearing into her not even registering. A small gasp escaped her lips. Jacob and Embry stopped as if she'd issued an Alpha command. Everything stopped as Leah looked down at what was once one of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen. Though the wounds were already healing, blood seeped through the gashes on her abdomen, quickly soaking through the fabric. The dress hung in tatters on Leah's body.

A faint shimmer in the air signified someone phasing.

"Leah, shit I'm so sorry," Jacob said, walking tentatively towards her.

Leah's attention only diverted from the mess when she felt Jacob come closer. "Don't touch me!"

He quickly drew back his hand. "I'm so−"

"Don't even think about saying you're sorry, Jacob. Just don't. Look what you've done!" She gestured wildly to her battered, ripped dress, feeling the hysteria rising in her gut. It was as if the words− her anger− that had failed to make an appearance at Emily's were suddenly surging up within her. She knew she was likely to explode, that she might say things in anger, things she didn't mean, but she couldn't help herself. "Just what the fuck do you think you were doing? Do you have any idea how much this dress cost? I can't afford to replace it."

"We'll figure something out."

"_We _won't be doing anything! Do you know what this means to me? The wedding was supposed to be a good thing for me. The final nail in the coffin. Once it's over I can finally start to move on. Do you know how difficult that's been for me to come to terms with that? Oh wait, no you don't. Imprinting solved your broken heart within minutes! I've had to drag myself up on my own, no mystical bullshit for me. And guess what, it's been hard, so fucking hard. And I'm getting there. The last hurdle is this stupid wedding and I've enough drama in my life without having to fork out for a new bridesmaid dress. Don't you think I have enough to cope with? I don't need this." With that she turned and started marching off, determined not to let any tears fall in front of them.

"I−"

Leah whipped round. "Shut up, Embry. Just what the hell were you guys fighting over anyway? Wait, I don't even want to know." Her shoulders slumped as she sighed, her anger draining away on the exhale, leaving her numb. "I'm so done," she announced quietly, shaking her head. Looking Jacob dead in the eye, knowing that both Quil and Embry would take her next words as her resignation from the pack, not realizing the true meaning behind them the way Jacob would, she said," I can't do this anymore. I'm done."

* * *

**AN: So everyone knows now! I've been waiting to write this ever since I first decided to carry on with this story, and it was so hard to write. Once again, I'm sorry for my crap updating skills, though I'm sure you're all used to it by now.**

**I have a Twitter account now, so come follow me _jeakat_**

**I've also set up a second FFn account for a story called Angel Burn (just Angel in the UK). The link is on my profile. It's a fantastic book and I'd highly recommend you all check it out.**


End file.
